Ready made family
by fictionlove101
Summary: JJ and Henry dissappear without a trace. Can theteam find them before its too late. WARNING it gets  bit dark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok beautiful people, heres my next Fanfic. i got some really good reviews from my last one so i thought i would write another. i should have this one up a lot faster than the other. x **

* * *

><p>It was late morning in DC and outside a store a beat up old van was parked.<p>

"What about that one?" a man with dark hair, dark eyes said pointing to a brunet woman carrying a car seat.

"NO! She's not right, she's wrong!" said the man sitting in the passenger seat. He was completely opposite to the other one in the van. He had light hair, blue eyes and was not a well kept man. His hair was messy, he needed a good shower and he could stand to lose a few pounds.

"C'mon Matty we've been doing this for 3 days. Just pick one or we're going home without"

"No Rowan. You said it was time, you said we couldn't go home till we have the one and you promised I could pick. Daddy always said you don't break promises." Matty said looking like a child who had just had their toy taken away.

"OK, OK fine! Just hurry the hell up." Rowan sat back in the drivers seat with his arms folded across his chest as his aggression towards his brother started to bubble.

20 minutes passed before Matty yelled,

"THAT ONE! THAT ONE! I WANT THAT!"

"Matty shut up, someone will hear you and then you won't get one at all" Rowan put his hand on his brother's shoulder to clam his excitement, "Now quietly tell me which one and we will go and take a closer look."

"That one, that's her, that one there, i want that one" he was whispering "the one with the yellow hair, pushing the trolly with the baby."

"Nice choice little bro and about bloody time too c'mon then."

Both men got out the car and followed the innocent blonde into the store. They both follow her for a few minutes. Down the fruit and veg isle, then the baby section of the store till she finally stops down the toy isle. She stood in front of a section of toys for five minutes talking to the baby that was sucking his thumb, and making silly faces at his mum. As Matty and Rowan were about to get a little closer a short woman wearing brightly colored cloths came storming passed them.

"JJ!" she yelled.

The woman they had been following turned round and a smile beamed across her face. The short woman hugged the one called 'JJ' and then kissed the baby on the head. They started to talk and picked up a few toys then left towards the checked out.

"Are you sure that's the one you want?" Rowan asked as he turned to Matty.

"Yes, that's the one, i have to have them...both" He said nodding his head with his eyes wide with excitement.

"Thank god for that. Let's go and wait in the car and follow." Both men walked out the store and jumped into the van.

* * *

><p>It was a bright Saturday morning as JJ lifted her 11 month old son out of the car and sat him in the trolly. He had his favourite blue blanket tucked in next to him and his thumb stuck in his mouth. JJ picked up her handbag and baby bag from the car then smiled at how adorable her blonde haired, blue eyed little boy was.<p>

"Shall we go and find a birthday present for jack and get you some more nappies?" Henry just staired up at his mother "and then we can go and see Auntie Pen, Auntie Emily, Uncle Morgan, Uncle Ried, Uncle Rossi and Uncle Hotch" a smile filled the small boys face at the mention of his family.

They made their way round the shop picking up some essential that were needed and made their way to the toy section.

"What do you think Henry? A remote control police car or fire truck?" JJ looked at Henry and he made a small gurgling sound "good choice it is little one, both!" JJ kissed Henry on the cheek and went to pick up the toys.

"JJ!" she stopped dead in her tracks and saw Penelope Garcia running towards, well running as best you can in massive heals. A grin from ear to ear crossed JJ face as Penelope embraced her. She always seemed to make even the brightest of days just that little bit better.

"Look Henry its Auntie Pen"

"Fancy seeing you here buttercup" Penelope asked as she kissed Henry "and how is my favourite little hero doing this morning? Ugh you're so handsome you could give even the one and only Derek Morgan a run for his money." She tickled the little boy and he let out a big giggle.

"Were good Pen, just came to pick up jacks presents. How are you?" JJ said as Penelope continued to tickle the baby. Until he hiccuped and then she stopped with a laugh of her own.

"Well my sweet angle i am here for the same reason as you, to pick up a present for the little Hotch man. I can't wait for his party; it's been so long since we've all spent time together" JJ raised an eyebrow at the babbling woman "out side of work i mean"

"Yeah it has been awhile. I spoke to Hotch just before we left last night and apparently jack is all exited but what almost 6 year old wouldn't be."

"Theres going to be clowns and cake and ice-cream. Oh i can't wait" she said jumping up and down a little, which causes JJ to laugh at one of her best friends, "but its nothing compared to what i have planned to this little ones first birthday, it's going to be one he will never forget."

"Penelope hes going to be one, he won't remember a thing and anyway i thought we had this conversation, don't go over the top, you spoil him enough as it. The boy has a bigger wardrobe than me and that's saying something."

"What! I'm his fairy god mother it is my job to spoil him." JJ just rolled her eyes and laughed at Penelope, JJ knew from the day she made Penelope Henrys godmother that he would be spoil rotten.

Penelope and JJ both reached over and picked up the toys they were buying and headed for the tills.

Once they were both outside they gave each other a hug and Penelope gave the now sleeping little boy a small kiss on the head.

"See you later peanut" she whispered to him "and i will see you later as well Jayje my beautiful girl"

"See you later Pen" JJ was now in an even better mood than when she walked into the store, but in the pit of her stomach something didn't feel right, JJ couldn't quite place it so just ignored it and went about putting her shopping and baby in the car. She put the trolly away and drove home. What JJ didn't realise was that she was being followed.

**A/N So there it is the first chapter. i really like this one and so dose my muse. We have some really good ideas. It won't be long till the next chapter i promise. Please review and give your karma a boost in the right direction**

**AJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here it is guys the next chapter. Now i now it is short but if i added the next bit with it, it would have been too long. i will try and put more up tomrrow. **

* * *

><p>JJ reached the house and unloaded the car. Henry in one arm and her shopping in the other. It took her a few minutes to juggle everything round and open the door; it was at times like these that she wished that there was someone round to help her with everything. JJ loved having Henry all to herself but being a single mother working 13 hour days was very hard. It had been 10 months since Will had left her holding the baby and she hadn't heard from or seen him since, if it wasn't for her family, her team she wouldn't have gotten through it.<p>

JJ put the shopping bags on the table in the kitchen and popped Henry on the floor at her feet so he could crawl round. JJ spent the next hour putting the shopping away, wrapping jacks presents, chasing Henry round the house and getting lunch together. Once the baby was full and had his bottle, JJ changed him and put him down for a nap in his travel cot in the living room while she went to get ready.

JJ was showered and was almost changed when an ear piercing scream came from her obviously not asleep baby. JJ rushed to put her trousers on and ran out to see what had caused the babies fit of hysterics.

"Hey little gu...HENRY!" she yelled and reached to her belt for her gun but it was not there. A short, blond man was holding her screaming child in one arm. JJ went to run at the man but saw the 8inch kitchen knife in his other hand and froze on the spot.

"Please take whatever you want. Just give me my son please." as JJ was begging the blonde man, she didn't notice another come up behind her. The first thing she felt was a blade press against her neck and a tall body push into her back forcing her to take a step forward. JJ gasped in shock not taking her eyes of her baby.

"Shhhhhh, we are taking what we want" said the man pushing the knife into JJ's neck causing a small bead of blood to fall and land on her shirt. His words sent shivers down her spine. She didn't care what they would do to her, that she was out numbered or even that she had an extremely sharp knife cutting into her neck. All she cared about was getting to Henry.

JJ lunged forward causing the knife to dig a little deeper into her neck. The man behind her grabbed JJ by her hair and pulled her to the floor landing on the coffee table first, breaking it in two.

"That was a stupid thing to do bitch!" the man pulled JJ up by her hair and tossed her onto the sofa. Her head was spinning from the impact with the coffee table and her vision blurred. It took a few seconds for it to clear and she got a full view of the man that had the knife to her throat again and the man holding her still crying baby.

"Please let my baby go, don't hurt him." JJ begged as she forced the tears that were threatening to fall back.

"If you stop fighting and cooperate we won't hurt him but if you keep this up we will just have to see how loud he can scream." The dark haired man pushed the tip of the knife into JJ neck and she could feel another small trickle of blood run down her neck.

"OK! OK i won't fight. What do you want?" JJ asked scared sounding deflated. She wanted to keep fighting, she really did but not at the risk of her son.

"I want you to make a phone call; we know you're meant to be going out, so i want you to call who ever it is you are seeing and tell them you can't make it, and no funny business understand?" JJ nodded as the man reached for her phone in the pile of wood from the table. Before he handed it to JJ he turned to the smaller man holding Henry "Take the kid into another room and try to shut it up" JJ eyes widened in fear, the dark haired man saw this "don't hurt it though"

"Ok Rowan" the small man walked into a different room with Henry.

"Now bitch call!" the man known as Rowan threw the phone on JJ's lap and she tapped in Hotch's number. It started to ring.

"Put it on speaker and no funny business or the little one will suffer" JJ nodded and put the phone on speaker. Aaron Hotchner answered less than 20 seconds later.

"Hotchner" he answered in his usual work voice

"Hey Hotch its...JJ" her voice was shaking a little out of fear as she stared into the dark eyes of the man in front of her.

"Hey JJ, when are you getting here? The party started." Hotch's voice was now more comfortable and it sounded happy.

"I'm sorry Hotch but...erm..." 'C'mon JJ think of something quick' she thought to her self as the knife was pushed a little harder into her neck "Henry's...sick, he has a fever and if hes coming down with something i don't want to give it to the other children...tell the little man I'm Sorry"

"Oh" He sounded disappointed. She hated to hear a man she looked up to, called a father figure to Henry and a friend sound hurt "its ok JJ, better to be safe than sorry. I'm sure he will understand." There was a pause Hotch thought JJ sounded a little off "JJ are you ok?"

She looked up at Rowan and could see the anger fill his eyes.

"I'm fine" 'Think JJ think let him know that you're in trouble' she thought, and then it was like a light bulb flicked on in her head

"I'm sorry Hotch i have to go, Tell Tobias i will see him soon." there was another pause on the phone, which seemed longer then before.

"Ok JJ we will see you soon." and the phone hung up.

Rowan didn't think anything about the call was odd.

"Good girl, you're a fast learner" he lent in and whispered in her ear whiles taking the phone from her hand and throwing it into the other room.

"Now give my son!" JJ growled at Rowan.

"Looks like we still have to work on your manners" He growled back.

Before JJ knew what was happening a needle appeared in his hand and fast approached JJ neck.

She tired to fight the darkness that was taking over but it was too strong. JJ now lymph body fell to the side.

**A/N like i said its short but more tomrrow. plus i would like to say a big thankyou to everyone than had read it and an even bigger one to the amazing people that hav left me a review. Remember Reviews = good karma.**

**AJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Heres more x **

* * *

><p>It was Jacks 6th Birthday party and the weather couldn't have been better. The sun was shining over the large garden full of playing children, bouncy castles, clowns and more toys than any child could play with. There were tables full of food, cake and gifts.<p>

Aaron Hotchner was sat at one table surrounded by his family, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia. They had all showed up the hour before arms piled with presents for a little boy they thought of as their nephew but there were still three people missing. Three people that would make the family complete. The back gate opened and a tall brunet woman walked in with a big box under her arm.

"Auntie Em Auntie Em!" Little Jack ran at Emily Prentiss wrapping his arms round his waist almost knocking her over in the process.

"Hey, how's my favourite birthday boy doing today?" she asked picking Jack up and resting him on her hip. Emily put her gift on a table full of brightly covered boxes and sat at the next table with her family with jack now sitting on her lap.

"Auntie Em will you please come to play with me on the bouncy castle? Pleeeease!" He asked almost begging "Uncle Morgan and Uncle Reid did but Uncle Reid went a little bit green so they got off." Jack sounded a little disappointed as everyone laughed.

"Reid, you can profile" Emily put her hands over jacks ears "serial killers" she took her hands of his ears and smiled at Hotch who smiled back "but you cant handle a Bouncy castle! That is sad." She giggled as Reid's cheeks turned red and Morgan ruffled his hair "Of course i can come to play Jack, why don't you go and i will come and find you in a little bit ok?" She asked giving Jack a little squeeze.

"OK!" Jack jumped off her lap and started to run off but stopped dead in his tracks, turned to Hotch and asked

"Daddy, when are Auntie JJ and baby Henry going to get here?" Hotch smiled at his son. JJ really had become a sort of mother figure to his son after his wife died.

"JJ and Henry should be here soon buddy go and play." With that Jack ran off to kick a ball with some of the boys at the party.

"Have any of you heard from JJ, She's hardly ever late for anything" Reid asked the grope of people at the table.

"I saw my sunshine this morning at the store with Henry. They were both fine, i bet their just stuck in traffic boy genius, don't fret." and as if by magic Hotch's mobile started to ring.

"Hotchner" He answered, He really didn't want it to be work, but with their type of job they were on call 24/7

"Hey Hotch its...JJ" came a voice down the other end. They were talking for a minute and something didn't sound right with his blond agent.

"Henry's...sick, he has a fever and if he's coming down with something i don't want to give it to the other children...tell the little one I'm Sorry" she said.

"oh" he was disappointed and he knew Jack would be too but he didn't like the conversation they were having not because she said she couldn't come, There was a slight quiver in her voice so small that only a trained profiler would hear it, he looked at the rest of his friends round the table and they all looked back at him with the same sort of concern wondering what was going on.

"JJ, are you ok?" He asked. She could hear the concern in his voice. The rest of the team looked even more worried now by the question he asked JJ.

"I'm fine" she said but Hotch knew there was something wrong, JJ didn't sound like her normal happy self.

"I'm sorry Hotch i have to go, tell Tobias i will see him soon." The colour drained from Hotch's face. He was normally very good at hiding his emotion, at wearing a mask but this caught him off guard and he couldn't hide the fear on his face.

"Ok JJ we will see you soon." Hotch hung up his phone "JJ's in trouble we need to get over the now" Everyone stood up quickly and the colour drained from Garcia's face as fear for her friend and godson took over.

"What! What happened, what did she say?" Garcia grabbed Hotch's shirt as he went to run inside.

"She said they she couldn't come as Henry had a fever" The team looked at him confused, Hotch looked at Reid "and then she said Tell Tobias she will see him soon" Garcia took a sharp intake of breath and Reid turned as white a paper. Know one needed to say anything, they all grabbed what they needed, whether it be car keys or bags which held guns and headed for the back gate to the cars. On the way out Hotch ran up to Jessica who had Jack by her side. He knelt down to Jacks level; put a hand on the little boys shoulder.

"Daddy has to go out for a little bit, we think Auntie JJ might be in a little bit of trouble ok, you stay here with Auntie Jessica and have some fun, and I will be back soon." As he was talking to Jack his sister-in-law was listening and understood what was happening, when Hotch looked up at her she just nodded ok.

Hotch kissed jack on the top of his head and ran to his car where everyone else was waiting. They all got into a car and sped off to JJ home. Reid and Garcia were in Morgan's car and Emily and Rossi had jumped in Hotch's car it was a 20 minute drive to JJ house but they managed it in 10 with their sirens and lights flashing.

They all jumped out and ran up to the door Morgan and Hotch at the front with Garcia hidden behind them as she was the only one unarmed. Morgan banged on the door.

"JJ ITS US OPEN UP!" he yelled but there was no answer, no noise at all "JJ" he yelled again and turned to Hotch who nodded at him. Morgan took a step back and kicked the door down. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Emily ran into JJ house into separate rooms while Garcia stayed out side till it was safe to go in.

Emily, Reid and Morgan ran straight up stairs, they all yelled 'CLEAR!' almost in unison. While Rossi and Hotch searched the rooms down stairs. Hotch also yelled 'CLEAR!'

"I think you should all come see this!" Rossi yelled from the living room. All the other team members ran towards Rossi's voice grabbing Garcia from the front door. They stepped into the room to see a broken coffee table and JJ mobile phone smashed on the other side of the room.

"Well i think it's safe to say that Henry and JJ aren't here." Rossi broke the silence stating the obvious.

"There's blood on the sofa" Emily spoke up "what do we do now?" she asked allowed but more directed to Hotch.

"We find them and we don't take on anymore cases till they are both home safe. I'll make some call and get CSI down here, Rossi and Reid go and look outside see if you can find anything out there and Prentiss, Morgan take a look round here try to get a time line of what happened." the team started to disband, Hotch went towards the door and saw Garcia starring into Henry's travel cot/play pen. He walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder making her jump,

"Don't worry Garcia we'll find them." Garcia didn't say anything. If she hadn't jumped at his tough, he would have thought she didn't hear him. Hotch sighed 'This was going to have a massive impact on his team' he thought to him self. Hotch walked over to Morgan "Keep an eye on her" he said tilting his head towards Garcia. Morgan just nodded and Hotch walked out to make some calls.

Morgan wrapped his arms round Garcia

"Don't worry baby girl we'll find them, we'll have your buttercup and little prince charming home in no time" Morgan knew this was going to be hard for the team but he also knew that if they didn't come home it would completely break Garcia.

"They left Henrys blanket" She removed her self from Morgan's tight hold and reached for the baby boys blue blanked "He never goes anywhere without it. Whenever I look after him Jayje always reminds me to keep it with him at all times." She remembered with a single tear trickling down her cheek. Morgan turned her round and gave her a big bear hug. He was trying to make her feel better but he knew that the only way he could do that was to bring their two missing family members home. He removed himself from the hug and put her face in his hands.

"Listen baby girl" He waited a few seconds till he knew that she was listening "why don't you go and work your sweet ass magic on JJ computer and see what you can find." A small twinkle appeared in Garcia's eye.

"Let's go bring our babies home" Garcia span on her heals and went to find JJ laptop still clutching Henrys blanked in her hand. Morgan went back over to Emily who was standing over the blood spot on the sofa; Emily didn't look up when Morgan stood besides her.

"Is Garcia ok?" Emily asked.

"She'll be perfect when we get them back"

"And you?" Emily asked now looking at Morgan.

"I'm fine" Emily raised an eyebrow at him, he sighed "I'm going to kill the bastard when i get my hands on him"

"You'll have to get in line" Emily said now turning to the coffee table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN i have a lot of time on my hands today so i might put some more up later, if not it will be tomrrow. Remember Reviews = good karma.**

**AJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N you lucky people, you get two chapters today. x **

* * *

><p>The first thing JJ felt when she woke up was pain. A constant, throbbing pain at the back of her head. Groaning, she rolled on her back, looked at her watch it says 2AM and then looked around as best she could as her vision was blurred.<br>There were no windows in the room and what looked like a heavy wooden door with no handle, it was cold and only lit by a small light bulb handing from the ceiling. JJ was lying on a metal framed bed with an old dirty coloured mattress. She could move freely so she knew she wasn't tied down. On further inspection of the room JJ saw shelves full of things, because of her blurred vision JJ could not see what was on them. There was also a set of draws, a table, a rocking chair, a sink, a toilet and...something else. JJ couldn't quite make out what it was, it took a few minutes of struggling to correct her vision then she remembered. JJ remembered what happened; someone was in her home and had a knife to her throat...they had a knife to her baby. JJ vision suddenly became clear it was a cot, the bit of furniture JJ couldn't make out was a cot and there was a small bundle lying still in the middle of it.  
>"Oh My God, Henry!" JJ heart sank. She stood up but quickly collapsed onto the bed. Her head felt like it was about to explode and her legs felt like jelly but JJ didn't care. She had to get to her baby and that's all that mattered. She realized the she was still to drugged up to walk there so JJ sank to the floor and with shaky arms crawled over to the cot on the other side of the room. It took a few minutes but once she got there she grabbed hold of the bars on the cot and pulled her self up.<p>

JJ looked down at Henry and he was still. A still that she had only ever seen in a dead body. A fresh wave of fear over took her "no...please god no..." JJ let go of the bar she was holding and placed her hand on her sons chest. A sigh of relief and a single tar left her body. Henry was breathing. She didn't care now how weak she felt or how much pain she was in, JJ needed to hold her baby boy. She reached over, picked up the seemingly sleeping boy and held him close to her chest. JJ could feel her legs becoming weaker and as she didn't want to end up dropping Henry she made her way to the bed a quickly as possible. Sitting back agents the metal head board and moving Henry to her shoulder JJ realized that he hadn't moved, he hadn't made a sound. Her heart started racing "Henry c'mon peanut wake up for me" she started rubbing his back but he didn't move "Henry it time to wake up now!" JJ said a little louder this time tickling his feet, it always worked when he needed waking at home. "Henry Matthew Jareau wake up!" still her baby didn't move. Tears were now falling from JJ eyes but she didn't care if she looked weak, all she needed was to know her son was ok. She put one hand behind his head and the other on him lower back/bum and lay him on the bed between her legs. JJ could see and feel he was breathing but she couldn't wake him. She put her hand on his chest and shook a little, she tried many other ways to wake him but nothing was working. JJ lifted up his shirt and pulled down his trousers to see if there was any kind of mark on him, there was nothing there, next she checked over his head for any lumps, bumps or bruises and again nothing. She couldn't understand why he wasn't waking. Then JJ saw a bruise on his arm he didn't have when she changes him into his party cloths. it was a purple bruise with a small pin prick hole in the middle. JJ realized why he wasn't waking up. They had drugged her 11 month old baby. She picked him up and hugged him close to her chest and for the first time in a long time she sobbed, not for her self, she didn't care what they did to her. JJ cried for her son, her baby boy, what were they going to do to him. As she was thinking and listening to Henrys steady breathing on her neck she could feel the darkness of unconsciousness start fall over her and there was nothing she could do to fight it. There was too much of a risk of JJ dropping Henry when the inevitable happened so JJ laid down with him still securely placed on her chest and not a moment too soon as seconds later Jennifer Jareau fell unconscious again.

* * *

><p>Garcia sat at the table in the Round table room with JJ's laptop perched in front of her and Henrys blanket resting on her lap.<br>"I can't find anything!" She yelled to know one really "It's clean, just the normal shopping and baby web sites. Pictures of Henry, us and her family then work documents. Who ever has taken our babies there is no evidence on her computer."  
>Morgan walked over to Garcia as he could see tears start to fill her eyes, he knelt down in front of her, and wrapped her in his muscular arms "Don't worry baby girl we will find them"<br>"What if we don't" Garcia whispered but everyone in the room still heard her. Morgan realized her from his embrace, looking at her shocked. Garcia was always the happy, optimistic, bubbly one. "What if we don't find them? I promised her when Will left that I would take care of them, we all said we would look out for them and we go and loose them." Garcia stood up out of rage and yelled "What good are we if we can't even take care of our own family" She gasped and put her hand over her mouth at her sudden out burst. Tears started to trickle down her face "I'm sorry I didn't mean that" it was Emily this time that hugged her.  
>"Its ok, we know you didn't" Emily said as she squeezed her other best friend tighter struggling to keep her emotions under control "Non of us could have seen this coming and I don't think JJ did either" Emily let Garcia out of her hug but left one arm round her shoulder "if JJ had thought something was wrong, if she had been threatened in some way, she would have told us. it was a blitz attack, they were in and out of there in minutes and they knew what they were doing. The only evidence of there being any trouble in the house was the spot of blood and the broken coffee table. Hell the front door was locked when we got there."<br>"Ok lets step back and go over what we know" Hotch announced from the other side of the room where he had watched his team comfort each other "We know they were kidnapped at 1PM and that there were two Unsubs"  
>"They picked the lock on the back door to get in" Rossi interjected.<br>"From what myself and Emily figured out. one went in to Henry whilst JJ was upstairs" Morgan started.  
>"That's about Henrys nap time" Garcia interrupted as she bent down to pick up Henrys blanked and held it to her face remembering her beautiful godson. Morgan continued.<br>"They did something to grab JJ's attention and she went down stairs. She saw one of them holding Henry and the other grabbed her. a fight broke out hence the broken coffee table and blood. They made her call Hotch and then..." Morgan couldn't admit that they had been kidnapped.  
>"they were taken" Reid whispered from in front of the board with JJ and Henrys picture of.<br>"we" Rossi said looking towards Reid "went round and did a door to door. The only bit of helpful information we got was from a woman unloading her car. She saw a rusty white van outside JJ's home. I can't believe know one saw a woman being forced into a van in the middle of the day its ridiculous!" you could see the anger fill Rossi's eyes.  
>"What if she wasn't forced out...?" Emily said as the others looked at her confused "What if she was carried out. I was thinking what if she was drugged. C'mon we all know JJ and she wouldn't go anywhere she didn't want to go without a fight and someone would have noticed if she went out kicking and screaming."<br>"That makes sense" Rossi agreed while Morgan and Hotch nodded their heads.  
>"So the unsubs are organized, they know what their doing and seem to be good at it" Reid said not looking away from the photo "but I still don't understand, why JJ AND Henry. In 91% of cases involving single mothers living alone, it's just the mother that is taken and the child is left behind. what would they get out of taking Henry as well. Its not like JJ would have wanted then to take him to. She would have known that we would come looking for her at her home and find Henry. And also if they did it to get at the BAU and I do mean if, why go after JJ in the first place, there are higher profiled members of the team that would be better to kidnap."<br>"Reid, JJ would be just as much a target as the fest of us, possible even more, she's our public face, and JJ is the one the world sees when we are on a case." Reid just sighed at Hotch's words knowing he was right.  
>"Right Garcia I want you to look at all the CCTV tapes of the surrounding streets, see if you can find the van the neighbor was talking about and also put out a Missing persons report to all the surrounding Police stations with pictures." Garcia nodded and ran out the room as fast as lightning. "Emily, Reid I want all the files we've had over the past...2 years in here. We are going to narrow it down to cases JJ has been involved in, in a big way. Then we will profile them to see if any of them match the unsubs that have taken JJ and Henry."<br>"Hotch! that's going to take forever we will never find the bustard's" Morgan Growled out of anger and frustration. Not at Hotch but at the situation the team were in. The only lead they had was a van, which you couldn't really call a lead.  
>"I no Morgan, I don't like it anymore that you do but there is nothing else we can do. I'm going to make some phone calls, if we don't have anything by morning I will alert the media about the situation. I suggest the rest of you get some coffee, its going to be a long night."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN i have a lot of time on my hands today so i might put some more up later, if not it will be tomrrow. Remember Reviews = good karma and i will thow in a cyber cookie**

**AJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry, sorry i ment to put this up yesterday but...well you dont want to know, so i will really try and put another one up later. x **

* * *

><p>JJ was brought out of the darkness by an oddly familiar sound. As reality started to come back to her, JJ realized that it was crying that had woken her. Henry was awake, still laying belly down on JJ's chest crying. She pressed her hands gently onto his back. She needed to know he was there, he was real and it wasn't her mind playing tricks.<br>Henrys cries seemed to get louder and the events of the past almost 24 hours came flooding through her mind. JJ opened her eyes and the small amount of light that filled the room hurt her eyes, JJ groan causing Henry to jump and stiffen at the sound.  
>"Shhhhhh sweetheart its mummy, its ok mummies here." She rubbed his back then started to sit up. JJ was feeling a lot better than the first time she had woken, but her head still hurt.<br>"Hey, hey it's ok little one, I'm here its ok, were going to be ok." Henry still wouldn't stop crying, so JJ did the only thing she knew would work. She sang to him.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
>Softly blows or Lullaby Bay<br>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
>Waiting to sail your worries away<p>

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
>And your boat waits down by the quay<br>The winds of night so softly are sighing  
>Soon they will fly your worries to sea"<p>

After the first few lines his cries faded to a soft whimper, and then they died down completely. JJ looked down into her baby boy's big blue eyes and a tear ran from hers, she couldn't under stand how or why someone what want to hurt an innocent little baby. Her perfect little boy stared back into her eyes.

Henry was the spitting image of JJ when she was a baby. The soft blonde hair, the deep blue eyes, he had picked up non of his fathers features and from what she could already tell, Henry hadn't inherited any of Will's personalty either to JJ relief. They just sat there propped up on the old dirty bed starling at each other feeling safe, not remembering where they were, it wasn't till a few minutes had passed that she realized Henry was sucking his thumb. 'Oh god' she thought, Henry hadn't eaten anything in hours and he hadn't had a nappier change either. JJ looked up and around the room; her vision was now its perfect 20/20 again so she could make out what was on the shelves. It was piled with baby wipes, nappies, formula, bottles and every other essentials someone would need to look after a baby. That was when it struck her, who ever had taken them were planning on keeping them there for a while but JJ couldn't think about that not, she needed to take care of her son.  
>She managed to get up with Henry still tucked tightly in her arms. JJ walked over to the shelves and picked out the things she needed to change him. She walked over to the table, lay him down and changed him. He didn't make a sound not a peep and JJ couldn't understand how she had managed to raise such a good baby.<p>

Henry was clean but still sucking his thumb. JJ picked him up and looked around; there was no kettle, no means of hot water. JJ couldn't wait for someone to come down; it had already been about 20 hours since he had last eaten. So she grabbed a bottle checking it was clean first which it was then grabbed the formula. JJ had two bottles made and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. Henry gulped down the first bottle in no time, he seemed to be doing ok with the cold milk, but she thought that he was too hungry to care. She gave him the second bottle and sang to him again.

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
>Wave goodbye to the cares of the day<br>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
>Sail far away from Lullaby Bay<p>

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
>Softly blows cross Lullaby Bay<br>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
>Waiting to sail your worries away"<p>

As the last words crossed JJ's lips Henry fell asleep. She sighed and you could hear the fear coming from her shaky breathing. She didn't know what was going to happen next but JJ knew she would find out soon. She sat back in the rocking chair, with her sleeping baby in her arms and watched the door, waiting for a sound or any type of movement.

It seemed like hours had passed and the drugs they had used on Henry were still effecting him. JJ couldn't wake him up but before she could panic over it again, she could hear foot steps. JJ's heart jumped into her throat but she had to compose herself, she couldn't let them see her fear.  
>She stood up with Henry still cradled tightly in her arms and backed up to the wall opposite the door, waiting for it to open.<br>Seconds later the door creaked open and in walked two men. The taller one with dark hair, who JJ remembered as Rowan, locked eyes with JJ and smirked at her causing a shiver to run down her spine. He was creepy, she didn't like the look in her eye.  
>"Well hello beautiful, how are you?" Rowan said but JJ didn't say anything. She moved her gaze to the other man in the room. He was about the same height as JJ and his hair was only a few shades darker.<br>"I said HOW. ARE. YOU!" Rowan growled at JJ and took a large step forward pulling out a knife from his jeans. It was obvious to her that he had a very short temper and at that second she didn't want to push it so she answered.  
>"I'm fine. What did you to my son?" She struggled to control the fear in her voice as the knife was still pointed at her.<br>"Good" Rowan ignored JJ question "This here" he rested his knife free hand on the other mans shoulder "is my baby brother, you can call him Matty. Say hello Matty"  
>"H...hello" Matty said as he started to blush.<br>JJ was no profiler but she spent enough time around them to pick up on a thing or two and it was very clear that Matty was shy. Rowan turned back to JJ the knife not pointed as high as it was.  
>"Well...say hello beautiful"<br>"What have you done to my baby?" JJ almost yelled ignoring what he said.  
>Rowan put the knife back in his pocket in with a few large was stood toe to toe with JJ and back handed her across her face splitting her lip, JJ went flying but manager to catch her self before she fell and landed on an unconscious Henry. Rowan reached over to her and wrapped his large hand round her neck pushing her back into the wall and cutting off most of her oxygen supply.<br>"We defiantly need to work on those manners" He growled at JJ. She could feel his breath on her face "now i will say it one last time before the little one pays for your disobedience." his grippe on JJ's neck loosened but still held tight enough "Say hello to Matty" Rowan said still growling.  
>JJ took as deeper breath as she could and forced the tears that had filled her eyes back.<br>"H...hel...hello Matty" JJ was still struggling to breath, so talking was almost impassable. A big smile crossed Matty's face.  
>"You wanted to ask her a question didn't Matty" Rowan lent in and whispered in JJ's ear "and she will answer won't you beautiful" as he ran his free fingers slowly up her outside thigh. JJ realized what that look in his eye was and took a sharp intake of breath. It was lust.<br>"Yes" JJ whispered.  
>"Well go on then Matty...what? Cat got your tongue." Matty laughed at the phrase. "C'mon kid we don't have all day"<br>"Oh...ok sorry Rowan, Erm...i...erm just wanted to know what your name is." JJ looked at him a little puzzled something wasn't right with him. She could feel Rowans hand got tighter round the throat.  
>"M...my name's Jennifer" She didn't want her nickname to be associated with these men. Then she caught Rowans eye as he looked down at the still seemingly sleeping baby in her arms, "a...and this is Henry"<br>"You have a very pretty name Jennifer." Matty said as he turned a deeper shade of red, The hand that wasn't round her neck was now starting to make its way up the inside of her leg. JJ could hear her heart beat.  
>"Thankyou M...Matty, i like your name too." she took another quick glance at Rowan and he winked at her. "Please what have you given to Henry" JJ now begged. Rowan just scowled at her.<br>"The thing wouldn't shut up, so we drugged it." JJ worst fears had been conformed, her eyes started to prickle with tears.  
>"Why are we here, why did you take us?" JJ needed answers.<br>"Oh all in good time dear Jennifer, all in good time. We have a few more questions for you." Rowan said his face a little too close for JJ's liking. She was petrified of the man standing in front of her but refused to show it. Rowan released his hand from her neck but kept his other rubbing her leg.  
>"H...how old are you." Matty asked still highly embarrassed. When JJ didn't answer Rowan scowled at her. She had learnt that look meant trouble so she complied with an answer.<br>"I'm 27" Matty started to jump up and down with excitement.  
>"So am i, I'm 27 years old too."<br>JJ could feel Henry start to wake up in her arms as Matty showed his excitement. Rowan was standing so close to JJ, he could also see that Henry was showing signs of waking.  
>"Matty why don't you go and get that plate of food we left in the kitchen for her" Rowan paused waiting for him to leave the room.<p>

"Right you listen to me bitch." Rowan growled in a low voice "The only reason you are here is because my baby brother wants a girlfriend, so here you are, plus having a sweet bit of ass round couldn't hurt." A grin crossed his face but he still growled "if you follow the rules, don't back chat, do as you're told and keep your dirty smart mouth to yours shut, i wont hurt either you or the kid. But if you don't..." Rowan ran his hand further up the inside of her Jeans and up to the button on her trousers. Fear over came JJ and another tear slid down her face as she could feel her hands shake holding Henry.  
>"Please...don't" JJ squeezed her eyes tight trying to block out what was happening. Rowan moved his hand away from her button, and then punched her hard in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs and causing JJ to double over in pain. It took a few moments for JJ to regain control of the pain and to stand up. Henry was becoming more aware of his surroundings and knew his mum was in trouble. He started to cry.<br>"Then behave!" Rowan ignored the pain in JJ eyes and the crying baby.  
>Matty turned into the room with a tray of food and lay it on the table. He looked over at JJ.<br>"Whats wrong Jennifer?" Matty asked, you could hear the genuine concern in his face. Which made JJ even more concerned.  
>"When we were kids we had a bit of an accident in the lake. There wasn't enough oxygen getting to his brain and now...well...hes a little thick" Rowans whispered in her ear as if knowing what she was thinking. Henry stopped crying as Rowan lent in close to his mother. Matty took a step forward.<br>"Jennifer a...are you ok?" he asked with a shaky voice. JJ met Rowans eyes again and the look of pure evil in them was enough to break anyone but JJ couldn't let that happen.  
>"I'm fine thankyou Matty."<br>"Oh ok well theres your Lunch." Matty pointed to the try of food. Rowan took a step back from JJ and stood next to Matty.  
>"Well are you sure shes the one you want?" He asked his brother as JJ eyes jumped from both brothers.<br>"Yes shes perfect." Without another word both man walked out the door. The sound of a bolt being fastened filled the room.

JJ rested her head against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that was over, for now anyway. She slid down the wall with her baby lay quietly in her arms begging to what ever and who ever would listen that Hotch understood her cry for help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ohhhh its getting good. Whats going to happen to JJ and Henry (I KNOW!)? I didnt know what song to put in then i remembered my nan used to sing Hushabye Mountain to me (and a diffeent version with a meat ball in in...O_O) when i was little. **

**Remember Reviews = good karma and i will thow in a cyber hug this time**

**AJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N see i said i would put another one up today. x **

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime at the BAU and the team except Garcia were gathered in the Round table room where they had all spent the night. Garcia had put out Missing persons reports and set up an information line straight to a phone in the Round table room if ant good leads came in. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Emily and Reid had sorted through all 159 cases the team had been involved in over the previous two years and had narrowed the list two 9 Unsubs that could have taken them.<p>

They were going over the 9 cases for the second time when Garcia ran through the door.  
>"I think I've found the van!" she said taking a seat at the table and putting her laptop down. The rest of the team moved from their spots scattered round the room and gathered round behind her.<br>"Show us baby girl." Morgan said placing a kiss on the top of her head. He knew she was still struggling with the fact that one of her best friends and her godson were missing by the way she carried Henrys blanked round with her wherever she went.  
>"It was captured about 10 minutes after JJ hung up the phone. Its CCTV footage outside a bank not too far from her house." Garcia pressed play and the team watched as an old looking white van speed across the screen.<br>"How can you be sure that that's the van Garcia?" Hotch asked the colourful technical analysis.  
>"Well I'm glad you asked boss man. Out of all the videos i have watched there have been only two old, white and rusty vans. So I ran both number plated. The first one the driver is squeaky record and I mean clean like cleaner than the house of someone with a major case of OCD. Not even a parking ticket, but the second number plate belongs to a four door sedan and i believe boys and my gorgeous Emily Prentiss that..." she pointed to the image of the van that was now on the big screen "Is not a sedan"<br>"OHH good job baby girl." Morgan said rubbing her shoulder smiling down at her.  
>"AH not so fast, that wasn't meant to be good news because that is all i have." she said with a frown.<br>"What do you mean?" Reid asked looking at the woman that never didn't have an answer.  
>"Exactly that boy genius, that's all i have. I can get a picture of the driver because the CCTV system was born in the 80's and i tired to follow it on other cameras but lost it a few block down. I'm sorry" a Tear slid down Garcia's face and landed on the blanked on her lap. Morgan bent down and hugged her while Emily rubbed her other best friends arm.<br>"Its ok Pen you did a great job. Were a bit closer to finding them then we were 5 minutes ago." Garcia lifted her head from Morgan's chest.  
>"What if we don't find them?" Garcia said looking up and meeting Emily's eyes. "What if we never see them again?"<br>It was Hotche's turn to reassure their multi coloured friend "Don't think like that Garcia, we will find them and have them both home safe and sound before you know it." His words comforted Garcia. She wiped her eyes dry and placed her fingers ready on the keyboard of the laptop.  
>"Ok boss man what's next?" a small smile crossed his normally emotionless face.<br>"Rossi and i are going to talk to the media circus down stairs in a matter of minutes and Get JJ and Henrys face out there. Garcia" Hotch handed her a small stack of files "I want you to see what these criminals are up too."  
>"You think it could be one of them" she asked at she took the files from her boss.<br>"It could be, and i want Prentiss and Reid to go back to JJ's house. Have another look round see if you can find something/anything that could put some light on this situation and Morgan stay here with Garcia"  
>The room was filled with either 'you got it' or 'ok' as the team went to complete their jobs.<p>

Two hours later Rossi and Hotch joined Morgan and Garcia in the Round table room after letting the media know that one of the FBI agents and their child were Missing.  
>"Garcia, Morgan got anything?" Rossi asked as they walked in. Morgan and Garcia were standing in the middle of the room, Morgan had his arms round a vary upset Garcia.<br>"No we haven't. 5 of them are still inside, 3 are dead and one is in the hospital with terminal cancer. So it is safe to say it's none of them. We also did background of the families and also came up with nothing." just then Emily and Reid walked in.  
>The others look at them but they just shook their heads. Garcia buried her head deeper into Morgan's chest.<br>"Now what do we do?" Reid asked looking a lot paler than normal.  
>"We wait" there was a collective sigh from the group as Rossi spoke "we've connected with the media and the news reports should be out in the next 10 minutes then, we are just going to have to wait for tips to start to coming in through the hot line but until then...lets go over what we know."<br>The team started to talk about what little they knew. They were all hoping the the hotline would come up with something strong. Their chances of finding their Missing friend and her son were getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

* * *

><p>JJ had given Henry another bottle and some of the bread on the plate they had left. She also changed him and tired to keep him as happy as passable as the hour's seemed to slowly tick by. Looking at her watch it was 6PM so JJ lay a now sleeping baby on the bed. He was sucking his thumb and making little noises like he normally did in his sleep so JJ knew he wasn't under the influence of the drugs anymore.<br>JJ wanted Henry as close to her as passable so she moved the cot close to the bed. She lifted the sleeping baby, kissed his forehead and placed him in the cot; she knew he must have been exhausted as he had never slept without his favorite blanket before. JJ knew the only way out of this mess was being rescued by her family, but as time went by she realized that it was less and less likely that that would happen. As far as she could tell herself and Henry were taken at random, it was going to take a miracle for the team to find them. JJ sat herself on the bed, she hated feeling like there was no hope, no chance of her being free again. As she sat on the bed half listening to her sleeping son and half fearing the worst of what was to come, she heard heavy boots thundering down the stairs. It then sounded like someone or something had ran into the heavy door and then it swang open hitting the wall behind it.  
>"You're a fed!" Rowan growled at her as she jumped from the bed. His face was a picture of anger and hatred. After his last outburst JJ knew what was coming and needed to get as far away from Henry as passable.<br>"Wh...What, i don't know what your talking about" JJ said trying to keep her emotions in order and slowly moving to the other side of the room.  
>"OH you don't no what I'm talking about do you?" with every word he took a step closer to JJ who had now reached the wall on the other side of the room "Well I'll tell you what I'm talking about" He spat as his fist connected with the side of JJ's face causing her to fall to the floor "You dirty little whore are FBI!" He gave JJ a few hard kicks in her stomach and one caught her bottom rib causing it to crack and JJ to yell out in pain. She took a quick glance over to the cot and saw Henry still asleep, she didn't no how he was sleeping through this but she was glad. Rowan reached down and wrapped a hand round her throat pulling her up and against the wall. His fingers were wrapped tightly and JJ was scratching at his wrist trying to get him to let go so she could breathe. If it were passable it looked like he was filled with even more anger and hate than when he walked in the room.<p>

Rowan was about to say something when they were interrupted by a sound coming from the top of the stairs on the other side of the door.  
>"Er...Rowan is every thing ok down there" It was Matty.<br>"Yeah I'll be up in a sec, I'm just checking on out guests, go back and watch TV." JJ was starting to loose consciousness as a result of his hand round her throat. He realized her but before she could register that she could breathe again, his fist came incontact with her face again. JJ collapsed onto the floor gasping for breath and couching.  
>"We are far from finished, i will be back!" Rowan whispered into JJ's ear as he squeezed her breast through her shirt. Without another word Rowan got up, walked out and locked the door behind him. JJ was curled up on the floor in pain, her head was spinning and she was still struggling to breath. JJ lay there on the cold hard floor. Trying not to imagen what he was going to do when he came back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN HEHE i feel really mean doing this to JJ but i hope it makes for good reading. i will only have time to put one up over the next few days, im going away for the weekend but when i get back i will put more up **

**Reviews make me update faster, *hint hint* :)**

**AJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N i know i said i would put one up on friday but i didnt get home till late so im sorry but its here now.**

**Just to let you know i am rating this chapter M just to be safe. its not as graphic as my last fanfic but it's better to be safe. x **

* * *

><p>As a few hours passed JJ was in too much pain to move from the fetal position on the floor. So many questions were racing through her mind. How did he know she was an FBI agent? What were they going to do to her and Henry now that they know? Will her team, her family find them before it's too late?<br>"Mama, mama i want mama" JJ was brought out of her thoughts. Henry had pulled himself up to standing position in his cot, his arms were reached out to JJ and he was crying. It wasn't a normal baby cry where there were no tears and the child just wanted comforting. Henrys cries were real like he knew they were in a bad situation, JJ could see a tear running from her 11 month old sons left eye. If it were passable she hated these people even more now for putting her baby through this hell as well.  
>"Mama" He cried his arms still reaching out to her.<br>"Hey b...baby, its ok, mummies here baby" JJ said in a horse voice as she struggled to get up. It was obvious by her voice that being almost strangled to death twice hadn't don't her voice any good.

Once JJ was on her feat, with one hand clutched to the wall for support and the other across her lower ribs trying to protect her broken one, she started walking over to Henry. It took a few minutes pushing through the pain to get there. Once she reached the cot she picked him up causing pain to shoot through her entire body but JJ didn't care how much pain she was in. Her son needed her and that was all that mattered. JJ would under go the most painful of torture if it meant saving her son so this was nothing.  
>Henry wrapped his arms round JJ's neck, buried his head in her long blond hair and didn't let go till he had fallen back to sleep. It took him about 10 minutes to finally drop off again and JJ way him back down and covered him in the only blanket in the room. Unable to stand any longer JJ took a seat on the edge of the bed watching her innocent little boy sleep peacefully. Now all JJ wanted to do was sleep, to close her eyes and for a little while pretend that none of this had happened, but she couldn't. JJ had a passable concussion and sleeping at that moment in time would be too dangerous.<p>

Foot steps broke the silence of the room. JJ checked her watch it was now midnight in her hell hole and fear was rising up inside her. As the footsteps got closer to the locked door JJ crawled up to the top of the bed wincing in pain from her injuries and as best she could she brought her knees up to her chest to try and protect herself. The door started to unlock and JJ remembered the last words Rowan said to her 'We are far from finished, i will be back!' JJ knew what ever was about to happen was going to hurt and she needed to proper her self for it. She couldn't scream because she didn't want to wake Henry and even if she could scream JJ didn't want to give the man the satisfaction. The door creaked open and Rowan cheeped in with a grin across his face that would give the cheshire cat a run for his money.  
>"Well now" it only took a few large steps before he was stood next to the bed "where were we before we were rudely interrupted..." Rowan sat down on the bed as his grinning face turned to one filled with anger again "Ah yes i remember, You're FBI!" Rowan growled in a whisper it was clear that he didn't want to wake the sleeping baby either. He wouldn't be able to play his game if Henry was awake "Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"Because you didn't ask" JJ snapped. She cursed herself, JJ knew now was not the time for her smart mouth to take over. Her answer angered Rowan even more; he grabbed her ankles and pulled them to the bottom of the bed so she was laying flat. JJ let out a little squeak of surprise as her heart pounded in her chest. He climbed over her and sat him self on her hips, he pinned both her wrists behind her hear with one of his large hands. JJ was trapped and couldn't move. With his free hand Rowan ripped her shirt open and started tugging on her bra. Tears started to fill JJ's eyes.  
>"Get of me you sick fuck, leave me alone" She didn't even register what she was saying till it was too late and Rowans fist came in contact with the side of her chest causing another rib to break. JJ was finding it even harder to breath. He ripped her bra open then he started clawing at her breasts. He lent down and started kissing, biting and sucking on her neck. JJ could feel his hard crotch press against her stomach and could feel bile rise up but swallowed it down.<p>

"Please don't do this. I would have told you. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you i swear" He didn't stop, She could feel his mouth making its way from her neck down. JJ tried to clear her head, tried to think of some way to get him to stop, but there was nothing. With her fear for Henry, her worry for herself and the obvious concussion she had sustained JJ could barely see clear let alone fight a man almost three times her size. Rowan had made his way down to her collar bone and latched on hard biting through the skin hitting her bone. JJ bit her bottom lip hard causing it to bleed so she wouldn't yell out in pain.  
>He looked up at the blond FBI agent as the first tear she was trying so hard to keep away slid from her eye and a small trickle of blood left her mouth. He let out a deep laugh as he went back to JJ's already bruised neck and bare chest.<p>

She could feel her mind starting to take her somewhere else, somewhere safe. As her mind slowly took her away she could feel cold hitting her legs and thighs. She was naked and there was nothing to protect her from the intrusion her body was about to endure. She felt him enter her that was it her mind took her away.  
>JJ was happy where she was in her mind. She was sat on a blanket in a park, Henry was asleep on her lap and Garcia and Emily were sat either side of her laughing. Hotch was tickling jack because he snuck a sweet out of the picnic basket and Rossi and Morgan were trying to teach Reid how to play football. It was a memory of a free weekend they all had just a few months before. They were all so happy that day just spending time with each other.<p>

JJ was brought back to reality as the door to her room closed. She looked over to the cot and saw that thankfully Henry had slept through the whole horrifying ordeal. She was in so much pain she couldn't tell what hurt more.  
>After laying there for a few minutes trying to come to terms with what just happened she decided to look over her naked body and inspect the damage he had caused. Both her wrists were black and blue; she had faint bite marks and love bites covering her chest as well as nasty wound on her collar bone. JJ's breasts were slightly bruised where he was so rough and they had scratched covering them. She had nasty bruises covering her left side and all the way across her upper and lower abdomen. JJ couldn't bring her self to look any further, she knew she was bleeding and bruised down there, she could feel it.<br>Lying on the bed JJ started to shiver from the coldness of the room. Her cloths were ripped up in a pile on the floor and the only blanket in the room was covering Henry which she wasn't going to take away from him. JJ needed to get over to the chest of draws a few feet from the bed to find something to put on before they came back or before Henry woke up. JJ didn't want him seeing her the way she was.  
>Pain shot through JJ's groin, chest and stomach as she sat up. She stayed there for a few minutes to let her body deal with the pain then stood grabbing hold of the draws for support. She took a few steps towards it and could feel something trickling down her leg. Deep down JJ knew what it was but she needed to make sure. JJ looked down and saw red and white liquid running down the inside of her legs and she couldn't hold the vomit any longer and threw up on the floor.<p>

Once she had nothing left to vomit she finished making her way over to the draws. Leaning on them she started opening them one by one. All the draws had something in them. The first few had some baby cloths, both boys and girls ranging from different sizes but none of them Henrys size also with some toys. In the last half there were a few women's Jeans different sizes and some extra large man's shirts. JJ reached for a pair of jeans that would fit her small frame and pulled out one of the shirts. She put them under her right arm and slowly and in pain made her way over to the sink. JJ picked up the cloth that rested over the side of it then she spend the next 40 minutes cleaning herself over and over again but no matter how much she washed she didn't feel clean so she gave up. Wincing in agonizing pain she put the jeans on and buttoned up the overly large shirt. JJ made her way over to Henry and watched her sleeping baby as tears leaked from her eyes. She didn't realize she was crying till she saw a tear land on Henrys hand. JJ moved over to the blood stained bed and lay on her right side so she wouldn't hurt as much then pulled her knees up to her chest as best she could and sobbed. JJ was running out of hope and fast.

* * *

><p>It was way past midnight in the round table room and team were all sat at the table looking over evidence for about the 5th time.<br>"Ok guys, i think we should all go home and get some sleep." Hotch said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
>"What! No! We can't leave!" Garcia almost shouted at her boss. She stood up out of her chair and her voice got louder "We cant just leave our babies out there, god knows what that monster is doing to them, they might not have much time left." If Garcia had any tears left to cry she would. Emily and Morgan stood up and walked over to the colourful woman. Emily wrapped her arms around her and Morgan rubbed her arm.<br>"C'mon baby girl. None of us are going to be able to find them if we don't take care of ourselves. We all need to get a few hours sleep" He said.  
>"I can't sleep knowing their out there Morgan. Every time i close my eyes i can see some monster hurting them, both of them and with the job we do, you know how bad the things i can see are."<br>"Morgan's right Pen" Emily said as she let go "we're going to be no good to either Jayje or Henry if we cant concentrate on out job" Emily looked into her best friends eyes. She looked so lost and scared it broke Emily's heart almost as much as the thought off what JJ and Henry were going through "Why don't you come and stay at mine tonight?"  
>Garcia sighed and just nodded her head in defeat. She knew they were right but she didn't want to stop.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN POOR JJ! next one will be up tomrrow**

**i like reviews guys. i really like them.**

**AJ x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N i dint get any reviews from the last chapter :S I'm slightly concerned it's really bad. Is it?**

**i feel so mean doing this to JJ :(. x**

* * *

><p>JJ spent hours laying on the bed not moving staring off into space. If she didn't think about it then it wouldn't hurt and if it didn't hurt she could pretend that it didn't happen.<p>

The quite was short lived as Henry started to fuss. JJ knew it wouldn't be long before he would be awake and hungry, so biting her bottom lip to stop from yelling in pain and causing it to bleed again JJ moved round the room to make Henry his bottle. A few minutes later he was awake and holding his arms out. JJ was careful not to use her left side at all, that way the pain was less intense. She struggled to lift her little boy out of the cot but when she finally managed it, She lay him on the bed and made herself some what comfortable next to him and gave him his bottle. As he ate JJ became increasingly worried about him, he was not his normal self he was quite and pale but JJ didn't have much time to think about that as she could hear footsteps coming towards the door. She sat up and tucked Henry protectively into her side. A few seconds later Matty walked into the room holding a tray. He took one look at JJ and gasped.  
>"Oh My Gosh! Jennifer are you ok?" He sounded concerned. JJ laughed on the inside, like they really care she told her self.<br>"I believe Matty here asked you a question" JJ's eyes widened in fear, she hadn't seen or heard Rowan come down behind Matty. What JJ still didn't answer he took a step closer to her.  
>"Yes!...Yes Matty I'm ok" She said to keep Rowan as far away as possible.<br>"I told you i had to punish her last night Matty, She lied to us" A smirk crossed Rowans face and he winked at JJ. A shiver ran down her spine as she locked eyes with the man that had raped her less that 7 hours ago.  
>Matty moved over to the bed, put the tray down next to JJ's feet and sat down.<br>"Your bleeding Jennifer" he said pointing at her shoulder.  
>"That's not the only place our bleeding from by the looks of things" Rowan said as he chuckled, remembering what had happened in the middle of the night. JJ looked at him slightly confused and followed his line of sight towards her crotch where there was a ring of blood which JJ hadn't noticed before. She started to feel nauseous.<br>"Mama" Henry had finished his bottle and JJ hadn't noticed his sat up and tucked himself even further behind JJ. She reached round behind her to give that little bit of extra protection. At the same time Matty reached out a hand to touch the little boy, but JJ's other hand reached out and grabbed Matty's wrist.  
>"Don't you dare touch him!" she yelled as best she could causing Henry to jump a little and tuck his face into her hair.<br>Matty pulled his hand back as tears filled his eyes. JJ looked up at Rowan who looked mad.  
>"Hit her Matty!" Rowan spat.<br>"Wh...What no i don't want to"  
>"She just disrespected you, she needs to be punished. Now HIT HER!" Rowan yelled as he grabbed Matty's shirt.<br>Matty raised her fist at smashed it into the side of JJ's face causing a cut to form under her left eye. The force caused JJ's head to spin And Henry to start sobbing into the back of her shirt. For a few seconds all she could hear was ringing and Henrys crying. He sounded so scared it broke JJ's heart.  
>"I...I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to be nice" JJ whispered as she managed to stroke Henrys back. It was the only way she could comfort him and keep him somewhat safe at the same time "a...and thankyou for the food" JJ finished looking at the plate with a slice of buttered bread on it. Matty's eyes had dried and he smiled at her.<br>"Go up and start on our breakfast kid, I'll be up in just a minute" Matty just nodded and walked out the room. JJ could still feel Henry crying into her back as Rowan stepped closer and lent down.  
>"I had fun last night" He smirked at her as she flinched away from him. He cupped her face with one hand "Didn't you have fun too?" He let out a small chuckle.<br>"Please...don't" JJ whispered as he ran his hand from her cheek down to the wound on her collar bone and squeezed. JJ bit her bottom lip to stop her self from crying out in pain again.  
>"Oh did that hurt?" He sounded worried but that quickly changed and pressed harder "Good. We'll both be back later and i will be back tonight for some more fun" A tear slid from JJ's eye as Rowan got up and walked out.<br>JJ reached round behind her and grabbed her still crying baby boy. She held him close as he buried his head into her neck.

When Henrys cries had stopped she sat him in between her legs and fed him the slice of bread that had been left for her and reached over to the draws and pulled out the rattle, dolly and toy car that was in with the cloths. That is where they both stayed till their next visit.

Henry was asleep when Matty and Rowan brought in dinner for JJ. As they walked in JJ sat about a foot away from the headboard on the bed with her arms wrapped round her and legs crossed. Matty sat on the bed next to her while Rowan sat behind her his legs spread on either side of JJ's body. She cursed herself for being in such a vulnerable position. All three of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Rowan and Matty looked at JJ as if they were waiting for her to say something but JJ kept her lips closed tight. JJ felt something sharp dig into her back and pierce her skin.  
>JJ took a shark intake of breath as a knife ripped through her skin.<br>"I thought we had spoken about manners" Rowan growled in her ear as he pulled the knife from her back.  
>"Good evening Matty" JJ said in a shaky voice.<br>"Good girl" Rowan hissed.  
>"Hello Jennifer" Matty giggled. She could feel her shirt being torn on her back. Rowan was cutting it away.<br>"What are you doing!" JJ asked panicked trying to turn round to stop him but failing as pain shot through her chest catching in her lungs from her broken ribs.  
>"Shhhhhhh Jennifer" Matty said putting one finger to his lips and his other to JJ's.<br>"Shut up bitch, this is going to happen whether he " Rowan pointed the slightly bloody knife towards sleeping Henry in the cot "is awake or not but i think it is in your best interest that he sleep through this" Rowan went back to cutting JJ's shirt away. when he pulled the front away revealing her battered and bruised body she wrapped her arms round herself trying to keep some dignity but Rowan wasn't having any of it and grabbed both of JJ's arms and forcing them down to sit at her side. Rowan looked at JJ's face and saw her deep blue tear filled eyes and laughed.  
>"Don't worry whore you and my baby brother are only going to second base tonight." a small frown crossed Matty's face but he didn't argue.<p>

Rowan reached for JJ's body and grabbed her breast, Matty followed squeezing the other one. They were still scratched and bruised from their last encounter with Rowan so it hurt a lot more. After a few minutes JJ could feel Rowans hard crotch rubbing up against her back and she could see Matty rubbing his.  
>"I think little Jennifer here is a little scared Matty, why don't you give her a kiss" Rowan said as he could feel JJ's heart beat gain speed. If it were possible Matty's face lit up even more.<br>"Really!" He asked squeezing JJ's breast harder than he was doing before.  
>"Shes your girlfriend, go on." Rowan said.<br>Matty closed his eyes and lent towards JJ's face but she didn't realize that she was pushing herself back in to Rowans chest. He let go of her breast and tightly wrapped his hand round her throat while his other hand dug the tip of his blade into one of her shoulder blades. JJ stopped moving and let Matty's lips connect with hers as the first tear of the evening slid down her cheek and landed on her breast.  
>Matty starts to kiss JJ as passionately as was possible while Rowan kept a firm grip on JJ's neck. She let her mind wander away again for a few seconds but was brought back by something else happening to her body. Rowan is kissing and biting her neck and ear. JJ tried to think of something else but this time it didn't work. She could feel their hands groping her, their lips touching her and it sent shivers down her spine. They stay like that for a few minutes until Rowan looked over his bother and realizes he is just as hard as himself.<br>"I think that's enough for today Matty" He says but Matty didn't stop. Rowan chuckled, let go of JJ's throat and climbs of the bed. She now has some freedom to move and removed her lips from his.  
>"NO!" he yells and jumped at JJ forcing her head to hit the metal head board and split open but Matty didn't care. He locked lips with JJ again. She tried to push him away but she wasn't strong enough. She could feel his hands roaming her breasts, and then slid down to her jeans and under the waist band. JJ struggled under his wright but just like Rowan the night before it wasn't working. He forced his fingers inside her and she lets out a cry of pain into his mouth. Rowan saw what was happening; it was too soon for that part of the plan. He grabbed Matty's shirt and pulled him off.<br>"Wait! Matty it's not time for that yet. A few more days and you'll get a go. Calm yourself boy!" Rowan yells at Matty waking Henry up in the process. Matty looked angry at Rowan and storms out the room.

Rowan looks at JJ's tear stained face as she tried to sit up, He just laughed and followed Matty out the room locking the door behind him.  
>It took JJ a few moments to process what has just happened. She looked over at Henry and saw he was crying. With pain shooting through her body she got of the bed and picked up her son who stops crying immediately. JJ walked over to the draws for another shirt and felted something running down her neck, reaching round to feel it JJ realizes it was blood from her head wound.<br>JJ put on a fresh shirt, grabbed a bit of material from the old cut up one and sat on the bed with Henry's head tucked into her neck again. As he fell back to sleep JJ pressed the bit of cloth to her head wound. It stung for a few seconds but she kept it on there she needed to stop the bleeding. In the quite of the room JJ could hear yelling from upstairs. Listening to the brothers fighting JJ sat and waited for the next event.

* * *

><p><strong>AN More tomrrow**

**please lt me know what you think. if people are not liking it i might delete it (i hope not, i like it).**

**AJ x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ok so it seem there are still alot of people that like what im writing so for you amazing lovley people i am going to keep going. This is for all of you reading and leaving me fab reviews**

**x**

* * *

><p>The next 4 days passed exactly the same for JJ. Both men would come in with breakfast and dinner then stay for a little and go to second base, as long as she watched her mouth they didn't hurt her when Henry was awake. Once they had finished Matty reluctantly left first and Rowan would stay behind for a few minutes to touch her, taunt her or both. That's when the worst part of JJ's hell would start; Rowan would come on his own in the middle of the night. He would rape and beat JJ till she was barely conscious then just leave her lying on the bed or the floor.<p>

By the morning of the 5th day it was obvious to JJ that neither she nor Henry were dong very well. Henry had a nasty cough, wasn't eating much anymore, had a raging fever and he had stopped playing with the toys and just preferred to cuddle up to his mum.

JJ on the other hand was a lot worst; being raped and beaten every night was taking its toll on her body. She was coughing up blood, her head constantly hurt, her vision kept blurring and she could only whisper as her voice box was damaged. Also JJ was struggling to walk anywhere, there was a small consent flow of blood from between her legs and her stomach was extended; she looked like she was almost 4 months pregnant. After the 3rd night JJ had stopped counting the cuts and bruises that appeared on her body.

JJ was lying on the bed with Henry asleep tucked into her when Matty walked in with the normal slice of bread which JJ always gave Henry. She waited for Rowan to walk in behind him but slowly started to sit up when he didn't enter.

"Good morning Matty" She whispered. Both Rowan and Matty were glad that JJ had started to learn some manners "Where's Rowan today" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh he had to go to the market" He said with a smile. JJ let out a sigh of relief; she wouldn't have to go through his torture, for the morning at least.

That was when she realized that this was her chance to get Henry out, she knew her profiling skills were good enough to manipulate him into doing something that would get Henry out. JJ just had to wait for the right moment; she didn't have to wait long.

"Jennifer can i ask you a question?" Matty asked finding his hands very interesting.

"Sure Matty." She winced as she sat up a little trying not to wake the sleeping baby.

"Erm...why don't you love me?" JJ was taken back by the question. Was he really asking why she didn't love him? She wanted to yell at him and lash out but then she would never get Henry out. JJ thought for a minute about how this could work in her favor, and then she had an idea.

"I don't no why i don't love you..." JJ said In the most innocent way her broken voice could manage.

"Is there anything i could do Jennifer to make you love me please i will do anything" Matty was almost begging for her affection. JJ thought It was quite pathetic really.

"Well maybe..." JJ paused; she had to make him even more desperate than he already was.

"What?" He asked.

"Well i have been thinking maybe if Henry wasn't here maybe i could love you instead." It broke JJ's heart saying those things but she knew it needed to be said to get Henry somewhere safe.

Matty eyes widened in excitement.

"I could get rid of him and then you will love me." He said

"No! No i couldn't love you if i knew you had hurt him. Erm...but i don't no anyway to get rid of him but make sure his is still safe." JJ needed to make him think it was his idea.

"Oh i know, i could go and leave him at the hospital!" He said shooting up from the bed.

"That's a great idea Matty. Why don't you do it now" JJ told him "You go and get a truck ready and i will get him ready ok?"

"Ok" and Matty ran out the room.

JJ sat there shocked for a few seconds, she couldn't believe that had worked. Then she snapped into agent mode. She needed some way to let the hospital know who Henry was. 'Think JJ think' she said to herself now standing in the middle of the room holding Henry sleeping in her arms. She had another idea. JJ got a clean nappy from the shelve and wrote Henrys name in it in the blood from one of her still open wounds. Once it was dry enough JJ tucked it down the back of the nappy he was wearing.

That was when it hit her like a brick wall. She was about to be separated from her baby, she was about to hand him over to one of the monsters that had taken him. JJ insides started to do flips and fear started to over take her and tears trickled down her face.

"I'm so sorry baby but i have to let him take you, it's the only way i can protect you. I need you to know that what ever happens to me I will always love you that will never change. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and i wouldn't change you for the world my perfect little boy." She whispered to her sleeping son. She could hear Matty running back to the room "Remember baby mummy loves you so much". Matty ran in the room.

"I have the van. Its time for us to go now" He reached out to take Henry. But JJ hesitated she didn't want to hand him over but she had to, it was the only way.

Matty took Henry in his arms and ran for the door.

"Wait!" JJ said as loud as she could "Where are you taking him?" JJ needed to make sure he knew what he was doing.

"I'm leaving him at a hospital and then when i come back you will love me!" He said with a smile.

JJ nodded and Matty ran out locking the door behind him. JJ collapsed on the floor sobbing and coughing up blood. The only reason she had stayed strong was to keep Henry safe and now he was gone she could finally break.

* * *

><p>A short dirty looking man ran into the hospital reception holding a screaming baby. He ran up to the first nurse he saw and almost threw the baby at her.<p>

"Excuse me sir! What is it, what's wrong?" She asked in a clam voice.

"Take him. Just take him i have to go!" The man yelled as he turned and walked out the hospital.

"NO wait sir you can't just leave!" The nurse yelled after him but it was too late he was gone. The nurse looked at the screaming, pale baby in shock, but moments later the child started to fit in her arms. She turned on her heals and ran to find the nearest doctor.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since JJ and Henry had gone missing and the team were all finally starting too loose all hope as no new leads and come and there was no new evidence.<p>

They were all in the Round table room except for Hotch who had been called into a meeting with Section Chief Erin Strauss an hour before. Morgan banged his fist down on the desk and broke the silence of the room.

"I don't no what to do" He yelled. Everyone looked at him a little shocked. It wasn't the first time that week that Morgan had lashed out at something but it was the first time he had admitted what everything else was thinking.

Before anyone could say anything or comfort him Hotch walked into the room with a face like thunder.

"What did she want Aaron?" Rossi asked standing from his chair.

"She said we have 48 hours to find a strong lead or..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Or what Hotch?" Emily asked. She already new the answer but needed conformation.

"She files JJ's case as cold and we move on to a new one." He said as he collapsed into a chair.

The room fell silent again as they all took in that information.

They had two days to find JJ and Henry or they would never see them again.

The room filled with a loud beeping noise. They all looked at Garcia who had turned whiter than paper.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed and started tapping at her keyboard. Everyone ran over to look at her screen but it was moving so fast none of them could see what it was.

"C'mon baby girl what have you found?" Morgan asked.

"HENRY!" She yelled as her fingers typed faster.

"WHAT!" They all said in unison. Garcia stood up as Morgan, Rossi, Ried, Hotch and Emily's Mobiles started beeping.

"Garcia, what's going on." Hotch demanded looking at the smiling technical analysis.

"When JJ and Henry went missing i put both their names on alert" Hotch scowled at her "Don't look at me like that boss man. Anyway when either of their names are typed into a database i get alerted" She pointed at her computer screen "Someone dropped a baby off at a hospital 30 minutes from here and he had Henry Jareau written on his nappy"

Garcia didn't have to say another word as every one grabbed jackets and keys and ran out the door.

Seconds later Garcia ran back in the room. In the excitement of finding Henry she had left his blanket on the table.

"C'MON BABY GIRL!" Morgan yelled from the Bullpen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN More tomrrow ;)**

**AJ x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N dont worry guys i will keep going. i hate it when a story gets really good and you get to the last chapter and its not finshed. Then you see it hasn't been updated in 3 years GRRRRRR **

**anyway heres more x**

* * *

><p>Half an hour later two SUV screeched to a halt outside a hospital and six people bundled out running into the reception area.<p>

"Henry Jareau, Where is he?" Reid asked the woman behind the desk.

"One moment please sir" she said not looking up from the computer.

"No now!" Hotch growled putting his badge in front of her screen. The woman stopped what she was doing.

"Please if you will just wait one moment" the nurse said looking up at 6 very angry looking FBI agents. Garcia pushed pass Hotch to the front of the counter.

"Look lady if you don't tell us where my godson is in the next 10 seconds i will put a virus on your computer that will wipe the hospitals system faster than you can say FBI. NOW where is he?" Garcia growled at the woman who just looked shocked.

A smirk crossed every face of the team as the stunned nurse pointed towards a corridor. Without another word they all ran down it.

At the end of the corridor they ran into a doctor.

"Excuse me who are you?" he asked looking a little flushed.

"Were with the FBI, were looking for Henry Jareau" Hotch said to the old doctor. He didn't normally like pulling the FBI card so much but in this situation he didn't care.

"Why are you looking for him?" The doctor asked looking at their badges.

"Look doc, he and his mother were kidnapped just under a week ago and they haven't been heard from or seen since. She's a member of out team. Is Henry here or not?" This time it was Rossi that demanded answers.

"Oh...er, he is here yes" The old doctor answered looking just as shocked at the nurse did.

"Oh thank god..." there was sigh of relief from the team "Where is he? Can we see him? Is he ok?" Emily asked sounded flustered.

"Hes this way" the Doctor said turning round and walking into a room.

The team noticed how he avoided one of the main questions Emily asked but they followed him without protest. As they turned into the room the all froze to the spot shocked by all the monitors and wires coming of the tiny baby boy.

"Stay here" Hotch told the team, he wanted to check that it was Henry before the others went over. Hotch had spend enough time with the little boy to know what he looked like. Hotch turned to the rest of the team and nodded. They all rushed over to his bed side.

"Oh My Gosh!" Garcia gasped as she took in the sick looking little boy and turned to bury herself in Morgan's arms. Emily went round the other side of the bed, stroked Henrys blonde hair and put her finger in his little hand.

"How is he?" Hotch turned to the doctor.

"Well..." The doctor paused holding out his hand.

"Oh right sorry I'm Agent Hotchner this is Agents Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss and Penelope Garcia." He answered shaking the doctor's hand.

"Well Agent Hotchner, you have one very sick little boy on your hands here." Garcia's sobs seemed to get louder and a tear ran down Emily's cheek. "He has a sever case of pneumonia."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked the old doctor.

"Yes i am. He was brought to me fitting and had a very high temperature. We have done x-rays and it has been confirmed."

"Ok so now what?" Emily sniffed wiping the tears from her face.

"He is being given antibiotics for the bacterial infection and we have had to sedated him." they looked at him confused "when he was brought to me he was hysterical and was causing himself more damage. He is also slightly under weight which now makes sense with you saying he had been kidnapped so we have also inserted a feeding tube for the time being."

"Is he going to be ok doctor?" Garcia asked pulling away from Morgan and routing through her large red bag.

"I think he's going to be ok yes." He answered "i will be back in a bit to check on him"

"Thankyou doctor..." Hotch walked to the older man.

"Doctor Hopper" He replied holding out this hand again.

"Thankyou Doctor Hopper." Hotch shook his hand.

As the doctor walked out Garcia found what she was looking for. She wrapped Henrys blanked round the sleeping baby and held his hand tight silently promising that she wasn't going to leave his side till his mother was there with them.

"Rossi, you and i will go and get the CCTV tapes, also the nappy to send off to forensics and then talk to witnesses."

Hotch said to his old mentor "Morgan, Reid and Prentiss, I'm sure i don't need to say this but none of you leave that babies side and the only other people that get within this room are his doctor and the nurses, check their I.D. first." He said looking at all three agents then looked at the analysis with a tear dripping from her nose "Garcia i need you to get your laptop set up," Garcia looked in a world of her own and didn't seem to hear him "GARCIA!" Hotch yelled catching her attention.

"Sorry what?" she said shaking the dazed look of her face.

"We need you to get your laptop set up so we can go over the CCTV, Ok?"

"NO! I'm not leaving my baby gumdrop" she squeaked shocked that he would even consider it. But Morgan stepped in to calm her down.

"You can do right here baby girl, you don't have to leave him, none of us are going to leave his side till we can track our girl ok?" He reassured her and kissed her cheek. Garcia just nodded and sat in the chair beside the cot to get things sorted.

* * *

><p>JJ laid on the floor just crying. Her sobs and coughing had passed some time ago and she couldn't find the strength to move to the bed. JJ prayed to what ever god that would hear her for her son to be safe, the worst images that could possible run through a mothers mind did in the short space of time the room was silent. JJ forced her self to stop thinking the worst and to think positive that Henry was at a hospital that he was being taken care of and that her family had found him.<p>

JJ body started to slip into darkness when a loud thud came from upstairs. She started to panic. If it was Matty she hadn't thought of a plan beyond getting Henry safe and if it was Rowan what was he going to do when he realized that she had manipulated Matty to help her. The thudding, banging and yelling were getting louder. Not much was registering in JJ's head till the door slammed open and Rowan stomped in with a face like thunder dragging Matty behind him. Matty was thrown onto the floor beside her covered in almost as many bruises and cuts as JJ. He curled up in the fetal position and sobbed like a baby saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. JJ turned her gaze back to Rowan and if it was possible his eyes would have turned red with anger.

"You Bitch" Rowan spat at JJ as he pointed to his brother "You made me do that! He needed to be punished for his disobedience" He stepped up to JJ and grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her up and slamming her into the wall "and you need to be punished for you betrayal!"

Still holding JJ up by her hair Rowan repeatedly punched JJ in the face, stomach and chest causing another rib to break and with her voice still damaged all JJ could do was whimper as more pain took over her body.

Rowan released JJ's hair and she dropped to the floor and started coughing up blood again, Rowan turned away from JJ and back to his brother.

"Hey Matty. Are you ok?" He asked. His voice had completely changed. It went from being angry and sadistic to calm and caring in less than a second. "I'm sorry i had to do that but you needed to understand what you did was wrong you could have waited for me to come home," Rowan wrapped his arms round Matty and helped him off the floor and sit in the rocking chair.

"I...I'm sorry Rowan. But she said if i took the baby away, when i got back she would love me. She said she would love me!" Rowan took pity in his brother and handed him a cloth to clean the blood on his face off.

"Ok well you stay there while i go and have a little chat with our guest ok?" Rowan asked Matty but he wasn't paying and attention. Matty was looking at JJ and the small puddle of blood that had come from her mouth.

"Jennifer..." Rowan didn't like that Matty was ignoring him but he wanted to know what his brother was going to say "Do you love me now the baby is safe?" Matty asked when she looked up at him. JJ felt something inside her snap and she couldn't hold in the anger anymore.

"NO!" she yelled as loud as her voice would let her "NO! I do NOT and will NEVER love you, either of you. You kidnap myself and my child from our home and you expect us to be ok with that. well News flash were not!" as JJ was shouting at the men she could see the anger build in both of them and by the end of her rant both their fists were in tight balls.

Matty pulled the knife that was sticking from Rowans jeans and lunged towards JJ. Before Rowan could stop him JJ let out a horse scream. Rowan pulled Matty of JJ, that's when he saw the large knife embedded in JJ's right thigh; He threw Matty to the floor beside him and knelt down in front of her.

"We could have made you so happy" Rowan said in an eerily clam voice, it sent shivers down JJ's spine "but you had to go and mess it up"

"ARRRRRR!" JJ let out another horsed scream as Rowan pulled the blade out of JJ's leg.

"You betrayed us" as he continued talking his voice got louder and angrier "You ruined everything you will pay!"

Both men now stood over JJ their eyes bulging with anger and hatred. Rowan grabbed a hand full of JJ's hair and dragged her over to the bed throwing her down causing JJ go grown in pain as her body contacted the dirty mattress. Rowan whispered something in Matty's ear and sat on the bed next to JJ. Matty ran out of the room laughing and returned seconds later with rope in his hands. JJ knew by the look on her captors faces what was coming next.

Rowan pulled JJ's wrists above her head and tied them to the headboard, JJ tired to struggle so he couldn't tie them but she got back handed round the face for her troubles. She was in too much pain to struggle. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, she was struggling to breath, physically shaking and could barely whisper a word now. Fear took over her body as both men started to undress, then they started to cut away JJ's cloths with the bloody knife that had been in JJ's leg moments before.

As her cloths were cut away hand hands started roughly roaming her body she could feel her mind start to shut down, to block out what was about to happen and JJ welcomed it. She didn't want to remember it, she didn't want to live this anymore.

"Please just kill me" she whispered as a hand started to explore her core "Please" she begged,

"Oh don't worry whore we will, but we are going to make it last and THAT is a promise" Rowan chuckled as he watched his brother invade JJ's body.

As Matty climbed on top of her, JJ's mind went to the previous Christmas.

It was Henrys first and JJ had planned to sleeping in till Henry woke up, spending the morning opening presents and playing with him then going round to Rossi's for Christmas dinner with Hotch, Jack, Emily and Reid as Morgan and Garcia had gone to Chicago to spend the holiday with Morgan's mum and sisters.

It was 7pm on Christmas Eve. JJ was sat in the nursery with Henry wrapped in his blue blanket sniggled on her lap giving him his last bottle of the night before he went to bed and reading to him,.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the houseNot a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." before JJ could continue there was a loud banging to the door. JJ looked down at her innocent baby; he looked as confused as she did. She left the room to answer the door with Henry still in her arms. JJ opened the door and who should she see but more than half her team standing on her porch.

"Erm...Hey" JJ said even more confused now she had answered the door.

"Hey Jayje, can we come in? Its freezing out here" Emily asked as her teeth chattered. JJ stood aside to let them all in.

Emily walked in carrying a box of what looked like food, and then Hotch walked in carrying a sleepy looking jack on his hip with a bag in his other hand. Rossi walked in behind Hotch carrying a massive turkey and last to enter was Reid who was bogged down with brightly wrapped gift boxes.

"Erm...not that I'm not please to see you at..." JJ shuffled a content looking 3 Month old in her arms to check her watch "7pm guys but...why are you here?"

"Can we have Christmas here please auntie JJ" Little jack asked yawning and resting his head on Hotch's shoulder. JJ raised an eyebrow at Hotch.

"The storm blew out all the power North of Quantico and you're the only one of the team that lives south. I hope you don't mind" Hotch said as he smiled at the now babbling baby in JJ's arms.

"I've brought all the food from my place and everything else we might need for the next few days" Rossi said with a smile.

JJ took a look at all the pleading faces of her colleagues and people she considered family, which they certainly had been since Will had left. A Smile crossed JJ's face as she looked at Jacks puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can all stay" She rolled her eyes and giggled as Emily and Jack high fived "i don't know where your all going to stay though" JJ paused thinking for a second and noticed Spencer shivering as well "Why don't you all go into the living room and get warm in front of the fire. I'll just go and put this little one to bed"

They all showed their gratitude and ran off to get warm. JJ went to put Henry back to bed when someone grabbed her arm and turned her round.

"Are you sure you don't mind us all staying Jayje?" Emily said as she stroked Henrys blond hair.

"Do you want to know something?" JJ replied biting her bottom lip.

"Anything" Emily answered looking into JJ's eyes,

"I was dreading spending the morning just me and Henry. There was always family round when i was growing up and that's what i want for him." She finished looking down at the almost sleeping boy in her arms. Emily put a finger under JJ's chin to make her look up her.

"Why didn't you say anything JJ?"

"Because i have to do it alone at some point, don't i?" JJ answered tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh c'mon JJ, we've all had this convocation with you many times since Will left. You will never be alone do you hear me? You're going to be stuck with us for the rest of your life. No matter how much we annoy you, were not going anywhere, and if you ever need any of us all you have to do is call and we will be there as fast as possible. You and Henry are family JJ and nothing will ever change that ok?" Emily finished as a tear slid down JJ's cheek as she nodded "Go and put your beautiful boy to bed while i go and get warm" she winked at JJ and walked away.

JJ walked to her room and put Henry in the small cot she still had in there. She had a feeling she was going to need the nursery for something else, but she didn't mind she liked keeping Henry close.

Once he was tucked up and JJ was sure he was ok she closed her bedroom door and went to join the others.

JJ turned the corner to her living room and stopped in her tracks.

"Merry Christmas eve buttercup" Garcia ran up to JJ and embraced her tightly, when she let go JJ was embraced again but this time it was a large set of muscular arms that wrapped them self round her.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan let go to look at JJ "I hope you don't mind, our flight was canceled, this storm's taking over"

"can we stay too Kitten the lights are out at out places too" Garcia asked sitting down in front of the fire and putting Jack on to her lap and hugging him. JJ glanced at Emily who smiled back.

"Find somewhere to sleep and i don't have a problem at all" she giggles at Garcia squeaked in delight.

The next few hours passed in conversation and drinking. It was about 1am when JJ managed to finally get to bed. She wanted to make sure everyone was happy with where they were put to sleep before she went to bed. Hotch, Jack and Rossi were put in the nursery on camp beds, Emily and Garcia were put in JJ's spare room and Reid and Morgan with much protest on Morgan's behalf were on the pull out sofas on the living room.

JJ sat up in bed with her laptop on her lap. She wanted to check her emails like she always did before she went to sleep. Once everything was in order JJ got curious about the storm and wanted to see how far it spread but when she looked there were reported power cuts in Virgina. JJ sat curious for few minutes then realized what they had all done for her.

They had all canceled their Christmas plans so they could spend the day with her and Henry. JJ switched of her laptop and tucked herself up in bed. She lay there thinking about her family as a happy tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't been this happy since before Will had left.

By the time JJ was brought back to the real world she was covered in many new cuts and bruises. The pain she felt between her legs before had multiplied and her last bit of hope was finally destroyed as Rowan grunted in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN WOW that was a LONG chapter. **

**AGAIN dont worry i will keep going and im sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**im loving all the Reviews please keep them coming. The more i get the faster i will add new chapters**

**AJ x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This one is a lot shorter than the last, but i don't want to give you too much too soon. Also i just want to say a massive thankyou to everyone that has left me a review, its a great confidence boost**

**Here goes x**

* * *

><p>Hotch and Rossi returned to the room an hour later to find the rest of the team in almost the same positions as when they had left. Emily was stood beside Henry still holding his hand, Garcia sat in the chair on the other side with one of her laptops on her lap tapping away, Reid was sat in another chair reading up on pneumonia from a stack of books he had borrowed from a student nurse and Morgan stood by the door watching who walked in and out.<p>

"How's the CCTV Garcia?" Hotch asked looking over Henrys notes. He had brought the DVD's in almost as soon at they were given to him.  
>"I've got his face running through any and all recognition software i can get my hands on" she replied not looking up from the screen.<br>"Ok, good, we also managed to get the lab here running tests on the blood from the nappy. I've asked them to email you the blood profile when they have it. Which should be soon"  
>Garcia nodded just as Dr. Hopper walked in the room carrying a chart.<br>"Well it looks like young Mr. Jareau here is responding very well to the antibiotics," The whole team shared a sigh of relief, that was one thing they could stop worrying about "and as long as we can bring his weight back up i don't see why he can't go home in the next few days. Just one question though?" He made eye contact with each member of the team before he continued "You say his mother has been kidnapped. If he doesn't have a legal guardian here before he is discharged I'll have to call C.P.S"  
>"I get custody of Henry if anything happens to JJ, so he can be released into my care doctor" Emily said not taking her eyes of the sleeping infant.<br>"OK" but before the doctor could continue Garcia's computer beeped.  
>"Oh god" Garcia sighed as another tear left her eye and her face paled.<br>"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked bending down next to her.  
>"The blood on the nappy. I ran the profile on our data base and the results came back." Garcia took a deep breath "Its JJ's blood. I don't know how she did it but she managed to save her boy."<br>Morgan hugged her as her computer beeped again; Garcia moved from his embrace quickly and started frantically tapping at the keyboard.  
>"Matthew Kindle!" Garcia almost dropped her laptop as she yelled "That's the man that dropped Henry off here Matthew Kindle" she started typing again as the others looked at her for more information. After a few seconds of Garcia saying nothing Rossi decided to speed the woman up.<br>"C'mon Garcia JJ needed you to hurry"  
>"Erm..." a few more seconds of nothing passed "Ok his name is Matthew Kindle he's about JJ's age and lives with his brother on a farm. He has a criminal record, he was arrested for GBH. His brother is a lot worst though He's been arrested for GBH, ABH, assault, the list goes on" By the time she finished everyone had gathered their things to leave "and...I've sent the address to your phones" She turned to Morgan just before he went to run out the room "Please bring my girl home"<br>"Don't worry princess i won't come back without her" Morgan kissed the top of her head and left the room with the others leaving only Garcia with Henry waiting for news with the doctor.

* * *

><p>Rowan climbed of JJ's shattered body, smirking down at her; he let out a loud chuckle at the state of the woman in front of him.<br>"Have you finished yet?" JJ whispered to the monsters in the room.  
>"Oh not even close" Rowan whispered in her ear.<br>"Can i have another go please Rowan" Matty asked sitting on the other side of the bed stroking JJ's dirty and bloody hair.  
>"Not yet, you sill have things to do round the farm don't you?" Matty hung his head and mumbled something that couldn't be heard "If you go and finish now, when you get back you can play with her again. Go on"<br>Matty turned and left the room grumbling to himself. Rowan sat on the bed beside JJ's chest. He looked over her body at the new damage the past few hours had caused. Her wrists were bloody, there were many new bruises and various cuts and the stab wound was still letting out a small steady flow of blood. He picked the knife up off the floor where it had been dropped and started running it up and down JJ's naked body.  
>JJ could see what he was doing but the rest of her body throbbed in pain JJ couldn't feel the knife glide over her body. She watched Rowan raise the knife and cut the ropes at the knot on the headboard leaving them tied to her wrists. She knew she was free but JJ couldn't move, she stayed lying on the bed with her arms raised above her head.<p>

"Up!" Rowan said as he rose from the bed putting the knife onto the draws. Even if JJ wanted to she couldn't move, all the food she was given in the week, she gave to Henry so the only thing she had consumed was water from the sink.  
>"I SAID UP!" Rowan yelled turning back and dragging JJ off the bed and slamming her into a wall causing her head to spin. JJ held onto the wall as best she could to stand like he had said. Rowan turned his eyes popping with rage<br>"Why do woman have to ruin everything." He spat pushing his still naked body close to JJ's "We could have been so happy." He started running his hands up and down the inside of her thigh, mixing the flow of red and white liquid that was leaving her center together "I would have given you everything" His fist collided with her face knocking her to the floor "You would have married Matty!" His foot met the middle of her chest once and then again causing JJ to start coughing and gasping for air "And we would have still had our little night sessions" He straddled JJ's almost unconscious body grabbed her head and slammed it into the floor with a loud crack. A surge of pain shot through her whole body causing JJ to fit. He got off the shaking woman and stood back while she fitted. After the seizure had passed he sat back on JJ's stomach.  
>JJ begged for death to take her or even just the peacefulness of unconsciousness. Anything that would stop what was happening, but nothing came JJ was still conscious and staring up with weak eyes at her captor. Her lips were moving but no sound was coming out.<br>"What wrong whore, i cant to hear you" Rowan chuckled and lent down to put his ear close to JJ's mouth.  
>"Kill me...y...you bastard" JJ said barely audible.<br>"Don't worry not long left now, wait for Matty to finish with you and then it will all be over." He lent in and kissed JJ's bloody and bruised lips while his hands fondled her breasts again.

JJ could feel her body shutting down, she was going numb and knew even if they didn't kill her that her body would die from the torture soon enough. His lips got more forcefully on hers and his nails dug into her breasts but they pulled away quickly when a loud crash and what sound like a stampede ran over their heads. Rowan jumped of JJ and they both looked up towards the ceiling as the sounds got louder.  
>"OH FUCK" Rowan cursed as he ran over to the large door and slammed it closed and pulled some of the furniture in front of it so it wouldn't open locking himself and JJ in the cold room.<br>JJ could hear yelling. It was a familiar voice then there was another one she knew. JJ could hear someone yelling her name. Rowan looked round the room panicking he didn't know what to do.  
>"JJ can you hear us?" She could hear Morgan yelling and banging on the door. There was a loud BANG as they tried to break the door down<br>"SHIT! This is all your fault you stupid whore" Rowan yelled as another loud BANG filled the room. He took a few short strides to JJ lying on the floor. He climbed on top of her again one of his hands grabbed for the knife on top of the draws and the other wrapped round JJ's throat tight. JJ's air way was completely cut off. She watched Rowan raise the blade above his head and force it towards her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HAHA Whats going to happen to JJ. Will they get to her in time or not?**

**im so cruel. I hate cliff hangers but i couldn't resist sorry.**

**i might put another one up later tonight or tomorrow, I'll see**

**AJ x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N you lucky people, you got 3 new chapters but only because you all asked so nicely :D**

**Here goes x**

* * *

><p>Two large SUV's as well as 4 local police car drove up a long drive way and screeched to a stop outside an old run down looking farm house it was falling apart a little and in desperate need of a paint job.<p>

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Emily jumped out the SUV's and ran towards the house. They'd profiled that if JJ was on the property that she would be kept in the house.

"The rest of you" Hotch turned round an looked at the 8 police officers "Search the barn and all the out buildings."

Hotch meet the rest of the team at the front door as Morgan kicked it in. They all rushed in guns drawn. Rossi and Reid ran up the stairs, while Hotch, Emily and Morgan searched the other room.

"CLEAR" they all yelled in unison. Less than a minute later they were all stood in the door way.

"She has to be here somewhere!" Emily said scanning the room in front of her and noticed something off about the stair case.

"Lets search the house again, maybe we missed something." Rossi said sounding worried.

Emily walked over the the stairs and ran her hand over a wooden panel. The others joined her.

"What's th..." Reid asked but as soon as he started talking he stopped. Emily had found some kind of trap door leading to a basement. The team bundled down the stairs and stopped at a large heavy looking door. Emily pushed on the old door handle to open it but it didn't move.

"JJ can you hear us?" Morgan yelled as he banged his fists on the door to try and force it open. They all stood silent for a second trying to hear anything. Then there was a mumble. Everyone stepped back as Morgan tried to kick the door it. The first kick didn't work and neither did the second one. It wasn't till the forth kick the the door opened and the team rushed in.

Then time seemed to slow down. There was dried and fresh blood stains everywhere and on everything except the bright white cot. There were dirty cut up cloths scattered round the floor then they all saw JJ broken, naked and bloodied on the floor. They also saw a naked man to top of JJ with a hand round her throat and a knife in his other hand getting ready to stab JJ in the heart.

Two shots rang out from Hotch's gun and the man sitting on top of JJ went limp and landed on her. The team holstered their guns and ran towards their friend.

Rossi and Ried pulled the dead body of JJ. Morgan ran to the cot to grab the blanked and Emily and Hotch dropped to their knees either side of JJ.

"WE NEED A MEDIC DOWN HERE NOW!" Hotch yelled. As Morgan covered JJ in the blanket.

"Oh my god Jayje!" Emily tried to keep the sobs in as she took JJ's hand in hers and brushed the hair from her face.

"It's ok now JJ, we've got you, your safe now. Just hang on for us. GET ME A MEDIC!" Hotch yelled as tears filled his eyes.

"H...H...Henry" JJ whispered.

She could feel something taking over her body but before she let it she needed to know Henry was safe. Morgan took her other hand and gently squeezed it.

"Its ok baby girl his safe too, Garcia's with him at the hospital, hes going to be ok." those last few words were all JJ needed to hear before she let the darkness take over her body.

Her hands went limp in Emily's and Morgan's just as the paramedics ran into the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the team sat round Henrys room waiting for a doctor to tell them how JJ was doing. Hotch had taken up Morgan's normal spot next to the door, While he sat in a chair holding Garcia as she cried. Rossi was sat on the other side of the room staring at the wall trying as hard as he could to get the images of the woman he saw as a daughter broken that had been burnt into his mind. Ried sat next to him reading again and Emily was walking round the room rocking Henry trying to get him to stop crying. In the few hours they had all been back at the hospital, JJ went into cardiac arrest, brought back and was now in surgery.<p>

Hotch's phone rang and made everyone jump including Henry who stopped crying for a few seconds but began again.

"Hotchner...ok...right...yes...we will...thankyou." He finished the call and closed his phone.

"What was that about" Rossi asked what everyone was thinking.

"That was the local sheriff. They didn't find Matthew Kindle anywhere on the property. They believe he was in one of the fields and ran when he saw us. Also the CSI have been and gone. They are sending all the evidence back to Quantico and keeping a few officers at the house incase Matthew comes back, which i don't think he will."

They all nodded at went back to their own thoughts.

The next few hours passed slowly. Henry had finally stopped crying and was asleep in Morgan's arms and the room was eerily silent. That was until a female doctor walked in.

"Are you Jennifer Jareau's family?" The doctor asked at the group of people jumped from their seats. The doctor watched Morgan pass sleeping Henry to Emily as he spoke.

"yes we are. How is she doc?"

"I'm " She paused but realized the the group of people didn't really care who she was so she continued. "Ms Jareau is...stable" She replied with caution.

"Doctor, what's going?" Hotch asked it didn't take a profiler to see that there was something going on.

"Why don't i take you to 's room and then i will explain what's going to happen next." The doctor walked out the room and the team were quick on her heels. Hotch and Rossi in front, Emily carrying Henry and Garcia pulling along his drip stand followed next and then last Morgan and Reid followed at the back.

They walked down a few corridors till they reached a room with the numbers 259 printed on the door.

They walked in and Garcia's sobs grew louder. JJ lay unconscious on the bed with a breathing tube in her mouth. JJ's face, neck and arms were every colour of the rainbow. They all gathered round her bed unable too take their eyes of her.

"Doctor Lane..." Hotch didn't need to continue. She knew they wanted answers.

"When Ms. Jareau was brought in she wasn't breathing her airway had been almost completely crushed it was a miracle we managed to get a breathing tube in" They were FBI she wasn't going to sugar coat it, they needed to know how serious things were "Shortly after we took her into surgery her heart stopped again and with great effort we managed to get it started again. Like i said before she is stable for now but she is far from being out of the woods. Its going to be a long process getting back on her feet if she gets that far."

"IF she gets that far?" Reid asked almost as white as the hospital walls.

"You all need to understand is very sick. She was brought in with server internal bleeding. She was beaten, tortured and mercilessly raped. Do you want my honest and professional opinion?" Hotch and Rossi nodded at the doctor "She shouldn't be alive" everyone looked at the doctor in shock "the number of injuries she has sustained it's...I've been a doctor for 15 years and i have never had a case where the patient is still alive in this kind of condition before. What ever god you believe in start prying and hard."

"I don't care much for your bed side manner doctor." Rossi growled glaring at the woman.

"I don't see the point in tip toeing round the facts. You are FBI after all, Agent"

Hotch raised his hand in front of Rossi as he went to open his mouth again.

"What are her injuries Doctor?" Hotch asked once Rossi didn't go any further. The doctor walked over to the end of JJ's bed and flipped through her notes.

"Shall i go from head to toe or toe to head?" she asked.

"Which ever!" Rossi growled getting more and more pissed off by the second

"Head to toe it is then. Right Ms. Jareau has a fractures skill, a slight bleed on her brain, four deep cuts on her head, a broken nose, and a split lip. Along with two broken collar bones, numerous broken rids and a fractures sternum, punchered lung, server internal bleeding to her abdomen. Tearing and bruising to her uterus and vaginal canal, Deep laceration to both her wrists and a deep stab wound to her right thigh. Along with many smaller stab wounds, cuts and bruising all over her body, most of which are on her face, chest, stomach and upper thighs."

Emily collapsed holding Henry into a chair next to JJ's bed, unable to stand the shock of what her best friend had been through. The Doctor realized that none of them were in any position to talk.

"Come and find me if you have any questions." and she left the room.

It was silent apart from JJ's beeping machines that was until Morgan lashed out and the wall. Henry whimpered in Emily's arms but didn't wake up.

"Morgan you need to calm down! I don't want to wake Henry." Hotch said to him in his stern boss man face.

"How could someone do this? And why to my buttercup i don't understand" Garcia sobbed as she stroked JJ's dirty blond hair.

"As soon as she is stable I'm moving her to a private hospital." Rossi growled as walked passed the window.

"Rossi I'm sure JJ will be fine where she is." Hotch replied turning to his old mentor.

"No Hotch, neither of them are staying here any longer than they have too. I can't stand her doctor and with the other Kindle brother out there somewhere, it's not safe for either of them."

"David..." Hotch rolled his eyes at Rossi. He was good at being argumentative when he was worried.

"Enough!" Emily whispered as Henry started to cry a little in her arms "Do you think this is what either JJ or Henry need right now? we don't even know if shes going to wake up so how about we just take each day as it comes and stop planning ahead because there might not even be and 'ahead'." The team had never seen Emily so scared, she was always so in control of her emotions it annoyed some of them sometimes. The room filled with silence after that.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Garcia wondered.

"Some doctors would say no, they don't believe it" They all jumped slightly as none of them heard enter the room.

"But i believe she can." Garcia smiled at the doctor and started whispering things in JJ's ear.

"Is everything ok doctor" Reid asked from his chair by the window.

"Oh yes Agent, i just came to see how is holding up" she took a few minutes looking over JJ's charts and monitors "And by the looks of things she is doing well"

"Really?" Morgan asked as the spark appeared in his eye, the one that vanished along with JJ.

"Yes really. Her vitals are up and and her blood pressure is as good as can be expected. She is going for another scan first thing in the morning to see how everything else is doing."

"That's great." Garcia beamed "You hear that Jayje, you're getting better. Just keep fighting for us ok. Please we need you. Your the only one round here that can keep out super agents in check."

Everyone chuckled because Garcia was right, JJ was the glue that kept them all together.

"Thankyou Doctor" Hotch turned and shook her hand.

"Its ok agent. I will be back in the morning, if you need anything before then just call for one of the nurses. Goodnight."

Everyone except Rossi turned and smiled at the Doctor.

"Its getting late everyone. Emily i think its time you got Henry back to his room and i think the rest of you should go home and get some sleep" Hotch looked at his team but none of them moved.

"I really hope you didn't pick now to develop a sense of humor Aaron." Rossi chuckled, slapping him on he back.

"Nope i think i was being serious none of us has had more that 12 hours sleep in the past 7 days and were going to be useless to both JJ and Henry if we get sick too."

"I'm sorry boss man but I'm not leaving this hospital till i know both my babies are going to be ok." Garcia shook her head holding tight to JJ's hand.

"I think your wasting your breath Aaron." Rossi said just as Hotch went to argue with the team.

"Rossi's right Hotch, i don't think any of us are leaving. Are you?" Reid said sitting up in his chair.

"No I'm not." Hotch sighed he knew Reid had a point "But Emily, Henry needs to go back to his room and you need to give your arms a rest."

"Ok" was all Emily said as she got up from the chair, kissed JJ's forehead and went to walk out the room.

"Wait Em. I'll come with you" Morgan got up from his chair and walked towards the door "But if anything changes, good or bad come and find us ok?"

"Don't fret my chocolate god. I'll find you" Garcia said winking at Morgan as he walked out.

Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Garcia made them self as comfy as possible. They were going to try and get a little sleep god knows they all needed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN SHES FREEEEEEEEEEEE but will she be ok?**

**i still have quite a few chapters to go yet so dont get your nickers in a twist. see you tomorrow!**

**AJ x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N my first chapter of the day! i will try and put another one up later, i just have to go over it once more. **

**x**

* * *

><p>It was 3 day since JJ had been found and brought to the hospital. Slowly both she and Henry were making good progress. It was 10am and Emily came bundling through JJ's hospital room door with a giggling Henry sat on her hip. The door bursting open making everyone jump.<br>"OPPS! Sorry everyone" She said as Henry giggled louder "You'll never guess what!"  
>"What?" Garcia asked looking at Emily from her normal spot beside JJ holding her hand.<br>"I was just given Henrys release papers." She beamed.  
>"That's brilliant!" Morgan said as he scooped the little bundle out of Emily's arms and swung him round.<p>

They all sat round the room forgetting the horrors of the past few weeks and playing with Henry making him giggle.  
>Morgan was blowing raspberry on the little boys tummy when JJ's machines started to beep, Her heart rate shot up and she started to cough and try to pull out the breathing tube. Hotch and Garcia grabbed JJ's hands while Reid ran to find a doctor.<br>"Its ok JJ just hang on in there, Reid's gone to find a doctor. Try and stay calm for me." Emily whispered to JJ stroking her hair and locking eyes with the blonde. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion and she was still struggling with Hotch and Garcia. Seconds later Reid ran in closely followed by , who much to Rossi's protest was still JJ's doctor.  
>"Right , I'm going to take your tube out. On the count of three i want you let out one big cough. Squeeze one of your hands if you understand." The doctor said to JJ in a clam, un-nerved voice.<br>"She squeezed my hand!" Garcia squeaked.  
>"Ok, One..." removed the straps, "Two..." Then wrapped her hand round the tube "Three!" In one fluid motion JJ coughed and the doctor pulled out the tube. JJ spluttered and gasped for breath.<br>" i need you to take a few deep breaths, please"  
>"Cant...Hurts" JJ managed to whisper between coughs. After a few more gasps her breathing had gotten better and her heart rate was returning to normal.<br>"That's really good, keep concentrating on your breathing while i go and find you some stronger pain medication." The Doctor patted JJ on the arm and walked out the over filled room.  
>"Henry..." JJ whispered trying to get a look round the room. Morgan stepped up to the side of the bed still holding Henry.<br>"Hes right here baby girl. Hes doing great you both are." Morgan said shifting Henry so JJ could see him.  
>"Mama!" Henry yelled holding his arms out to JJ and trying to squirm his way out of Morgan's arms.<br>"Wow not yet big guy." Reid reached out and took hold of Henry, "Why don't you give mummy a kiss and we can go and find some jelly." Reid looked at Emily who nodded in agreement then back at the little boy in his arms who had locked gaze with his mother before he also nodded his head.  
>Reid lent Henry down to kiss his mum.<br>"Wove you mama" He whispered.  
>"Love you...too baby boy" JJ whispered back as a tear slid down her face and she watched Reid and Henry leave the room "Hes really ok?" It felt like razors were sliding down JJ throat as she spoke.<br>"Yeah sunshine hes doing great, our little miracle boy was released this morning." Garcia said with a massive grin plastered across her face. One that hadn't appeared since before JJ and Henry were taken. JJ smiled as her eyes started to feel heavy.  
>"How are you feeling JJ?" Rossi asked from the end of JJ's bed,<br>"I hurt everywhere" She answered, wincing as she moved a little.  
>"That's to be expected" Hotch said as his heart ached for his blonde friend.<br>"Don't ever do that to us again Jayje! You scared us." Morgan said as he wiped the tear that had fallen from her face.  
>"I'll try" a small smile crossed her lips as the doctor walked in.<br>"Right heres your pain medication" said as she injected it into JJ "It will make you drowsy, which is a good thing, you need all the rest you can get. It should knock you out for a good few hours." JJ could feel her eyes start to get heavier "i will be back in a little bit to check on you"  
>"Thankyou" JJ whispered.<br>"Your welcome and another thing try and avoid talking for a while. There was a lot of damage done to your voice box and your throat in general and resting it will make it heal faster." The doctor didn't say another word and walked out.  
>The team looked down at a pale and battered JJ on the bed; they had never seen her so vulnerable before.<br>"Close your eyes Jayje, sleep" Emily said stroking the back of JJ's hand with her thumb as Garcia stroked her hair.  
>"You'll stay with me?" JJ whispered and winced again. She hated that she sounded so weak but she wasn't strong enough to cope on her own.<br>"Were not going anywhere baby girl, there will be at least two of us here at all times don't you worry about that." Morgan reassured her holding her other hand.  
>No one said anything else after that, they all just watched JJ fall into a deep nightmare filled sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>He was there again. 'He can't be' JJ thought to her self 'hes dead'. But he was there, on top of her. Forcing himself on her.<br>"Please stop." she begged "NOOO please don't" But he didn't stop, he kept going faster and then he started hitting her too.

"Jayje c'mon sweetheart, wake up!" JJ could hear Garcia.  
>JJ eyes popped open wide with fear. She started lashing round in her bed.<br>"It's ok JJ your safe now. Were here, your going to be ok now, C'mon JJ wake up." Slowly JJ started to clam down and stopped yelling but her shouts turned to sobs.  
>Emily and Garcia scooped her up in their arms, rocked her and whispered in her ear till she managed to calm down.<br>"I'm sorry." JJ whispered and winced at the same time. Her body felt like it was being stabbed with a thousand knifes and her throat was throbbing from yelling.

Once JJ let go of her two best friends she looked round the room. Realizing it was night time she looked at Emily and Garcia confused.  
>"Wheres Henry?"<br>"Hey its ok don't panic. Hotch has taken him home with him." Garcia said stroking a strand of hair behind JJ's ear.  
>"Is...Is he ok?"<br>Emily put her hand on JJ's bruised chin and gently turned her face to look at her.  
>"Look at me JJ" Emily said but JJ didn't look up "JJ...please"<br>JJ looked up at Emily and locked eyes with her. Emily's heart sank as she looked at the blonde sitting in front of her. JJ's eyes weren't the bright blue they had always been they were dark and graying, JJ looked completely broken. Her eyes said everything JJ wasn't. She had given up.  
>"You don't have to worry about your little boy ok? we are going to take care of him till you are back on your feet and were ALL going to take care of you as well" JJ want to protest but Emily didn't stop "No JJ. We almost lost you and both of you, we can't, no we won't let that happen again." Emily wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek.<br>"Listen here buttercup" Garcia gently pushed JJ back onto the bed "You can argue your pretty little ass all you want but you are stuck with all of us, were not going anywhere. And once you get out of here, which you will, you and Henry are going to go and stay at Emily's for a little bit and i will be over every day spoiling you both rotten." Garcia kissed JJ on the cheek gently "Now close your eyes and get some more sleep butterfly" A small smile crossed JJ's mouth as her eyes started to get heaver.  
>"You're not going to leave me? After everything i did and everything that happened, its ok i understand if you don't..." She was stopped mid sentence by Garcia's hand covering her mouth.<br>"You stop right now! You did what you had to do to survive and we are all so proud of you. You did it JJ, you did survive and you saved your baby boy in the process. If anything we all admire you more now than we did before" JJ glanced at Emily who nodded her head "Stop all the nonsense and concentrate on getting better, i want you home and safe. Close your eyes and no more talking, you heard what the doctor said no talking or i will duck tape your mouth if i have too."  
>JJ turned and looked at Emily with pleading eyes.<br>"Don't look at me for help, I'll hand her the duck tape Jayje"  
>JJ didn't argue. She closed her eyes feeling her two best friends holding her hands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN JJ's awake! YEY!**

**I got a review yesterday from someone (don't know who) and i would have replayed to it, but there was no name or link so if your reading this JJ was raped...ALOT, i just didn't want go into detail like i did my last fic (i might on my next. dose it make me sick that i like writing this kind of thing?). I don't mind questions guys i will gladly answer any and all. also i was thinking of doing a whole fic concentrating on the whole Christmas scene, i will go into a lot more detail and make it longer, what do you think?**

**That was a lot for an A/N for me anyway. See you later**

**AJ x**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N i have only just written this chapter. i didnt think there was enough after effects so i added more. hopw you like it. **

**x**

* * *

><p>JJ woke a few hours later to a room filled with her friends. Hotch and Rossi were sat next to the window reading the day's news paper. Morgan and Emily were sat at the table playing cards and by the looks of things Emily was winning. To JJ's left sat Garcia tapping away on her laptop and to her right in a chair right next to the bed sat Ried and Henry. Her little boy was tucked into Reid's arm listing to the story being told to him.<br>A single tear left JJ's eye as relief came over. She couldn't believe her boy was looking so healthy and at that second JJ knew she did the right thing by Henry.  
>"MAMA!" Henry yelled as his big blue eyes flicked up to JJ. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered round JJ's bed.<br>"Mama. Want mama" Henry was trying to squirm his way out of Reid's arms and stretch towards JJ.  
>"Not just yet sweet heart, let..." Emily said starting to take Henry from Reid's arms.<br>"No. its ok" JJ whispered reaching out for Henry.  
>"Are you sure JJ? He might hurt you." Hotch said with caution.<br>"Please can i have my baby" JJ almost begged. For a few seconds the team looked at each other. Then Reid placed Henry down on the bed. Henry's tiny fists grabbed on tight to JJ's hospital gown as she wrapped her arm round him and kissed the top of his head. There was a minute of silence that was broken by JJ gasping in pain as Henry wiggled in JJ's arm.  
>"Ok that's enough. Why d..." Morgan said making his way up the bed.<br>"NO!" JJ said as loud as her voice would go, making Henry jump and causing confused and worried looks to cross her colleague faces "I'm sorry, but please he's ok where he is."  
>"But baby girl hes hurting you!" Morgan said rubbing JJ's arm.<br>"I don't care. I don't care how much pain I'm in or how much it hurts to have him pressed against my chest. I want to hold my baby, please don't take that away from me."  
>"shhhhh everyone" Garcia put a finger to her lips "Hes falling asleep"<br>"Fine. But if it gets too much I'm taking him. Ok?" Morgan said sitting in the chair Reid was sitting in.  
>"Ok" a small smile crossed her face. Her family drove her nuts sometimes but she wouldn't change them for the world. JJ drifted off to sleep listening to her babies' deep breathing and her family quietly chatting together.<p>

A few hours passed in the hospital room with everyone engrossed in what they were doing. Reid, Hotch and Rossi were reading again while Garcia, Morgan and Emily were sat round the laptop surfing the internet.  
>JJ started to stir in her sleep again and a tear slid down her cheek.<br>"How do we stop her nightmares?" Garcia said sighing.  
>"We can't." Hotch looked up from his paper.<br>"There has to be something we can do. Shes never going to be ok again if she keeps dreaming about what that monster did to her."  
>"Listen princess" Morgan kneeled down in front of Garcia and looked her in the eye "JJ was tortured and…." He took a deep breath he hated the thought of what had happened to JJ but saying it out loud seemed to make it more real "repeatedly reaped for days" Garcia went pail at the words he spoke "The only way she is going to be ok again is if she talks to us. We all know she blames herself for what happened and we all need to be there to let her know that is was not her fault."<br>"I just want my buttercup back" Garcia whispered trying not to cry.  
>"We all do baby girl, we all do." Morgan Pulled Garcia into a hug as she finally cried into his shirt.<p>

"STOP! PLEASE DON'T NOT AGAIN!" JJ yelled in her sleep waking Henry up. He started crying, Reid picked him up out of JJ's arms.  
>"Reid get Henry out of here. I have a feeling this is going to get a lot worse." Reid just nodded at Hotch and scrambled out of the room to the children's play area down the hall.<br>"I can't do it any more, please!" JJ's voice struggled to shout.  
>"What do we do" Garcia got up from her chair and reached for JJ's hand.<br>"I think were just going to have to ride it out, try and let her wake up by her self." Hotch said as the whole team moved closer to the bed and watched more tears streak down JJ's face.  
>"Just kill me you bustard" JJ whispered as her body started to slightly shake and beads of sweat started to appear on her face.<br>Garcia took a sharp intake of breath and pulled both hands to cover her mouth as JJ spoke. She was shocked that JJ had asked for death and scared of what JJ had been through to want to die.  
>At that moment JJ's eyes flew open and Garcia went to comfort her scared friend. JJ pushed Garcia away and crawled to the top of the bed. The blonde pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms round them and started rocking. Garcia want to touch JJ again but this time it was Emily that stopped her.<br>"Don't! I think shes still dreaming." She said to Garcia.  
>"Please stop, I just want to go home let me go home" JJ whispered staring at the wall ahead of the bed "Please save me, Emily, Morgan, Hotch, Spence, Rossi, please I need your help, you have to save me I cant hold on much longer." Tears were leaving everyone at JJ's beg for help.<br>"Shes bleeding" Rossi pointed to the blood on the sheets "Im going to find the doctor" Rossi ran out the room.  
>JJ needed to wake up now before she did anymore damage to her broken body.<br>"JJ sweetheart it's Emily" She took a step closer to the bed "Your safe now, you're in the hospital."  
>"Enough, get off me please. No more" JJ sobbed into her knees.<br>"Baby girl please hear us, were right here you're safe now, hes gone." Morgan begged JJ to hear them.

Her head popped up from her lap, she still looked petrified but was no longer crying.  
>"Jayje, are you back?" Emily asked with caution taking another step closer to the bed.<br>"Em…Emily" JJ whispered looking towards her.  
>"Hey Jayje, I'm right here." Emily took a seat on the bed next to JJ and was able to see that the blood was coming from between her legs.<br>JJ started sobbing into her hands "Why us, why did they have to take us, why did they do that to me."  
>Emily pulled JJ into a hug. She stiffened for a second then melted into Emily's arms.<br>"Shhhh its ok now, everything's going to be ok" Emily held JJ a little tighter not wanting to hurt her "Wheres that doctor" Emily whispered to Hotch, He walked out the room to go and find where Rossi had gotten too.

After a minute JJ seemed to calm down. Morgan got closer to the bed and put his hand gently on JJ's shoulder.  
>"NO! GET OFF ME!" JJ yelled and moved away from the touch.<br>She heard a gasp and looked up from Emily's hold to see who touched her  
>"Morgan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…." JJ saw the hurt in his eyes and hated her self even more for causing it.<br>"Shhh its ok princess, forget about it." He reassured her and took a small step back but stopped when JJ held her hand out to him "Are you sure?" When JJ didn't move her hand, he reached out for it. JJ let go of Emily and wrapped her arms round Morgan burring her head into his chest, while Emily went over to comfort Garcia who was almost sobbing in one of the chairs.

Hotch and Rossi flew in the door seconds later with the Doctor hot on their heals. The Doctor saw the blood on the bed and ordered everyone out.  
>"JJ baby girl, I have to go but I will be right out side the door." Morgan said.<br>"No please don't leave me." JJ started crying into his shirt. Morgan looked up at the doctor and she nodded.  
>"We'll go and find Reid and Henry." With those last words Hotch, Rossi, Emily and Garcia walked out the room closing the door behind them.<p>

They walked to the end of the corridor and found Reid staring off into space cradling Henry in his arms. They all sat down bringing Reid out of his daydream.  
>"How is she?" He asked looking at Garcia concerned as she was still crying.<br>"We don't know" Rossi told Reid the truth. None of them knew how JJ was doing.  
>They spend the next 15 minutes telling Reid what happened then sitting in silence till Morgan joined them.<br>"What did the Doctor say?" Emily asked standing up.  
>Morgan rubbed his hand over his face "Erm….She ripped some stitched….inside, when she was moving round in them bed. The doctor said that they need stitching again and that I should leave." They all nodded their heads "But Jayje didn't want to be on her own, so I told her I would come and get you." Morgan made eye contact with Emily and with out a word she got up and walked to JJ's room.<br>Morgan sat town next to Garcia and held her shaking hand.

Almost 2 hours later Emily walked over to them looking exhausted and pale.  
>"Shes asleep, the doctor said that JJ wont wake up now till morning."<br>"Did they stop the bleeding?" Hotch asked standing up Emily just nodded "Ok I want you all to go home and rest."  
>"No" Morgan and Rossi said together.<br>"Im not leaving" Morgan continued.  
>"Fine" Hotch wasn't in the right frame of mind to argue "I'll go home and be back later."<br>They all exchanged good byes. Hotch, Reid, Garcia and Emily (holding Henry) walked to the lift and Rossi and Morgan went to sit by JJ's bed side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN MORE, MORE, MORE Hope you like it and from the responce i got about the christmas story i think i will write it when this is finshed. so keep your eyes open beautiful people. ****See you later**

**AJ x**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N i will only have time for one today. hope you like it. **

**x**

* * *

><p>It was a few days since JJ had to be re-stitched. She was sat up in bed looking out the window watching the world go by and daydreaming. Morgan was sat in the chair next to her stroking the back of her hand.<br>He would never admit it to anyone but he was scared. The woman in front of him was no longer the JJ he knew. This woman was lost and scared.  
>The door to the room opened and JJ didn't move. Emily and Hotch walked in. They looked at each other when JJ didn't look up to greet them.<br>"How is she?" Hotch whispered sitting down next to Morgan  
>"She had another nightmare last night." Morgan looked Hotch square in the eye "She hasn't moved since." He took a deep breath "Hotch…were loosing her." A tear slid from his eye, he didn't wipe it away. It didn't matter how macho he did or didn't look, all that mattered is that they got JJ back.<br>"We can't loose her Hotch, we all need her." Emily sat on the edge of JJ's bed.  
>"We need to get her to talk to us but I don't know how." Hotch got up from the chair and moved round to the other side of the bed. He took her hand in his and moved in front of her line of sight. JJ didn't look up or acknowledge that they were still.<br>"JJ look at me" Hotch's voice was clam but JJ didn't look up, so he used his stern work voice "JJ I want you to look at me" JJ still didn't move. She lay on the bed now staring at his shirt.  
>"JJ please your scaring us" Emily said wiping the tears from her eyes "Talk to us, let us help you."<br>"C'mon princess let us in; you don't have to do this on your own." Morgan squeezed her hand tighter.  
>For a good 10 minutes the only noise in the room was JJ monitors.<br>"It hurt so much" JJ whispered. Its like life filled her empty eyes when she looked at the people in the room.  
>"Hey there you are." Emily gently rubbed her lift leg to comfort JJ.<br>"I was so scared you wouldn't find us." She started crying again.  
>"Keep going JJ" Hotch tried to het her to talk.<br>"No" She said shaking her head "I don't want to, I don't want you to hate me. Please go."  
>"JJ we're not leaving you." Morgan scooted closer to the bed.<br>"Why not? I wouldn't blame you, I'm damaged goods now. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to touch me ever again."  
>"JJ stop." Hotch told her before she got hysterical "We are not leaving you and none of what happened is your fault you need to understand that." JJ looked at him scared.<br>"You need to talk to us. Tell us what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours" Morgan tucked her hair behind her ear.  
>"Every time I close my eyes I can see then, feel them on top of me, feel him in me. It's my fault I wasn't strong enough, I didn't fight hard enough and I just lay there and let them do it to me" More tears streaked down JJ's face.<br>"JJ look at me" Emily tilted JJ's head "You did what you had to do to survive you couldn't fight them off because they had beaten you so badly. You went through all of that to protect Henry and you know what…you did it. Pen has him and he is safe." JJ broke out into sobs, Emily scooped her in her arms and held her while she cried.  
>"I hate feeling like this, I hate being weak." JJ said once she had clamed down.<br>"Your not weak princess, you are one of the strongest women I know. Your amazing baby girl." Morgan rubbed her back.  
>"Give it time JJ, everything will be ok, I promise" Hotch looked at JJ. She looked like a little lost girl.<br>"You can't make promised like that." JJ looked at him.  
>"Yes I can, I no you JJ, things will get better." He could see JJ's eyes getting heavy "Now get some sleep."<br>They all climbed off the bed and went to sit in chairs as JJ lay back down.  
>"Emily" JJ whispered.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Will you lay with me?"<br>"You don't even have to ask" Emily climbed on the bed next to JJ and pulled her best friend in close.  
>That was the first time JJ had managed to sleep without having any nightmares.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about lunch time the next day when everyone walked into the room.<br>"Hey JJ how you doing?" Hotch asked as everyone made them self comfy round JJ's bed.  
>"OK I guess" JJ could still only whisper.<br>"Hows your voice?"  
>"It doesn't hurt as much as it did, its getting there" She gave him a smile.<br>"I was wondering if you were up too talking for a little?" Hotch said with worry in his eyes.  
>"IM'm...I'm not sure I'm re…ready to talk about..."<br>"No! Its ok i didn't want to talk about that again. Not yet anyway. I just have a few questions to ask you. Is that ok?"  
>JJ took a deep breath and nodded.<br>"Just take it nice and slow and if you want to stop i will." JJ nodded again "There were Two Unsubs?"  
>"Yes. Matty and Rowan." JJ felt Emily squeeze her hand.<br>"Do you know why they took you both?"  
>"Erm..." JJ had to think for a minute "They wanted a ready made family for Matty. He was…challenged, he drowned when he was a child i think i remember the other one saying" JJ was trying to keep her emotions under control and it was working.<br>"Good you're doing really well. When they had you, did they take you to any other place except the room you were both in?"  
>"No, i only remember the basement."<br>"Last one for now. What's the last thing you remember before waking up in the hospital?"  
>JJ winced as Henry wiggled in his sleep. She looked down at him and saw that his fists were still holding JJ's gown. She closed her eyes.<br>"He'd just…erm…ra…" Altho the team knew what they did, she was really struggling to say it out loud "He'd just finished and got of the bed, then he started beating me again, he climbed on top of me to do it again." JJ's emotions were starting to show again.  
>"You're doing really well" Emily held on to JJ's hand tight for support "Take your time" JJ took a deep breath.<br>"He stopped when he heard loud noises coming from above us, then I remember he had his hands round my throat and then...i think i heard gun shots." JJ tried to think harder for another few seconds "No I'm sorry that's it"  
>"No don't apologies JJ you did really well" Rossi said taking over.<br>"What happened to them?" JJ asked looking round at everyones faces. The team all looked at each other; none of them knew what to say "Tell me."  
>"The eldest brother was shot dead. That was the gun shots you heard" Morgan said putting a blanked over Henry "and we believe the other brother was up in one of the fields and ran when he was all the police cars."<br>Panic started to rise and the team could see JJ's heart rate go up on the monitors. JJ knew that if he was clam he wouldn't hurt a fly, He took Henry to the hospital for crying out loud, but if he was angry JJ knew first hand the damage he could do.  
>"Hey, Hey Jayje" Garcia took JJ's face in her hands as the colour drained from it "Listen, nothing is going to happen to you, either of you. Our super agents won't let that happen. Take some deep breaths for me" JJ did as she was told "That's it butterfly"<br>When JJ calmed down she could feel the tiredness start to over take her body and this time she didn't fight it. For the first time in a long time JJ felt safe knowing her baby boy was in her arms and her family were round her. Without another word to anyone JJ rested her cheek on top of Henrys head and fell into a deep sleep.  
>"Is she going to be ok?" Garcia asked the team her voice shaking with emotion.<br>"I don't know baby girl" Morgan moved round the bed to hug Garcia.  
>"I think with our help JJ will pull through this. She's one tough cookie." Rossi said looking at the now sleeping blonde.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN i know its not a long as te other ones but if i added the next bit it would be too long. i dont htink i will be able to add any moretill the weekend but i should have it finshed by then too. ****See you later keep smiling!**

**AJ x**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N ok so I've been up for over 40 hours straight and i thought before i headed off to catch up on some much needed sleep i will give you another chapter **

**i apologies for any spelling mistakes my brain is fired at the minute and i might have missed some **

**x **

* * *

><p>JJ had been in hospital for 10 days now. Her voice was almost back to normal and alto she was still covered in bruises JJ was looking healthy again.<p>

"Good morning baby girl!" Morgan said, opening the door bouncing Henry on his hip followed by Hotch and Garcia.

"Morning" JJ giggled, getting a hug from Garcia and a warm smile from Hotch.

"Are you looking forward to getting out of here tomorrow" Morgan said passing Henry to JJ.

"The sooner i get out of here the better" JJ winced a little when Henry wrapped his arms round JJ's still battered middle.

"Don't worry, i wont be offended by that." walked into the room making Henry jump "Sorry little man" She said as she reached the bed.

"Can i still go home tomorrow?" JJ asked feeling Henry stiffen and bury himself into JJ more. He was comfortable round their family but Since He and JJ were taken, he had become a lot shyer around other people.

"Yes you can. I've just come to check up on you one last time before tomorrow." She took a few minutes to look at JJ's charts "Everything seems really good. You can leave tomorrow, just a few things . I don't want you staying on your own for a while."

"That's ok. We've arranged for her to stay with Agent Prentiss." Hotch said to the doctor.

"That's good and last i want you to rest. You still haven't healed completely and i don't want you ending up back in here."

"Don't worry doctor i don't want to end up back here either."

JJ and the doctor smiled at eachother and the Doctor left.

A sad look crossed JJ's face as she stared at Henry.

"what's wrong Jayje?" Garcia said shifting on the edge of the bed.

"It's just...its Henrys birthday in a few weeks and well i don't think either of us are ready for the big party we had planned, but it's his first birthday, i want it to be special."

"Don't you worry about a thing baby girl." Morgan wrapped an arm round JJ's shoulders and pulled her into a hug "We've got something planned; we think your both going to love."

"We?"

"You'll see" Hotch said with a wink. A smile crossed JJ's face.

"Wow someone needs changing" Morgan said holding his nose. Everyone smiled as Morgan seemed to turn a little green.

"We will be right back" Garcia picked Henry up and walked out the room.

"I think i need some air." And without another word Morgan left the room too.

Hotch took a seat next to JJ's bed.

"Hows Jack?" JJ asked.

"Hes doing really well. Alto hes missing his auntie JJ."

"I'm sorry i ruined his birthday party."

"No you didn't. He had a blast and hes doing even better knowing both you and Henry are safe again."

"I will make it up to him. When i get back on my feet I'll take him too the zoo or something."

"You don't have to JJ."

"No. i want too."

"He will love it" Hotch was interrupted by his phone ringing "I'll be right back.

"Ok" JJ said with a smile. She watched Hotch walk out the room and rested her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes, she was still feeling rough from all the painkillers and other medication she was still taking.

She heard someone walk into the room and thought it was Hotch.

After of a minute of silence she opened her eyes and saw a small light haired figure standing by the door. Her heart sank and fear raised up inside her as she saw it was Matty standing by the door.

His face was red and his eyes were filled with rage.

"You killed him!" He took a step towards JJ. She reached out and grabbed the glass on the table beside her. With all her strength JJ threw it at him but it missed and smashed into the wall behind him. He charged towards JJ. She tired to scramble out the bed but wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her onto the bed.

"You killed him!" Matty yelled "Now i will kill you!" His fist collided with JJ's face and caused her lip to split open.

He raised his fist again and went to hit her again but was tackled from behind by Morgan. They both hit the floor and Morgan pinned him down and put cuffs on him.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! SHE HAS TO PAY! NO!" Matty yelled.

At that moment JJ manager to take in the room. Hotch was joining Morgan on the floor with a struggling Matty and Garcia was stood in the door way trying to hold a screaming Henry. Garcia saw JJ looking pail and walked over to hold her tight.

JJ scooped Henry up from her arms and held him tight as Morgan and Hotch gave Matty to the other FBI agents who had appeared in the room.

"Jayje are you ok?" Morgan asked Joining Garcia by the bed. JJ didn't answer, she just looked at the door eyes wide. Hotch reached for a tissue and went to wipe the blood trickling down her chin but before he got close enough she flinched away from his hand. Hotch retracted his it and looked at Morgan worried.

"Its ok JJ I'm just going to clean you up a little." He said as JJ locked eyes with him. Hotch saw the fear in them but as she realized who she was with he saw her relax a little and went to wipe her chin again. This time she didn't flinch away she let him touch her.

practically ran into the room. She tipped JJ's head to take a better look at her lip.

"It dosn't need stitches but it is going to be a little saw for a while" JJ just nodded "Do you want something to clam your nerves?"

"NO! Sorry no I'm o...ok thankyou" JJ said with a little shake in her voice.

"Well as long as you're sure." took a few seconds to look at JJ. She could see how uncomfortable JJ looked now in the hospital bed "Would you like to go home now?"

All four sets of eyes in the room looked at her.

"Can i?" JJ asked with a lot less fear in her voice. She was still holding on tight to Henry but he was no longer crying. The Doctor looked at Hotch and he slightly nodded at her.

"Yes i think it will be ok. I'll just go and get your medication and clean dressings."

"Thankyou" JJ said as the Doctor walked out the room.

"I'm just going to call the others and let them know what's going on." Hotch said pulling out his phone.

Morgan sat on the bed and wrapped his arms round JJ again pulling her and Henry tight into his chest giving JJ a little more comfort. She felt safe again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN i think im almost done. There is only one last chapter left (sniff sniff). Thankyou for all your lovley reviews, they help me write more stuff.**

**Anyway im going to sleep, see you tomorrow with the final chapter.**

**AJ x**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N So here it is after my much needed sleep my last chapeter! (sad face) i just want to say a massave thankyou to everyone that has left me a feview,has read my story or is just finshing reading it. i know its short but i didn't want to add it to the end of the other one.**

**Its been fun. **

* * *

><p>Two weeks later at around 7:30 am, JJ and Emily were sat round the kitchen table talking over coffee. They were interrupted by noises coming from over the baby monitor.<p>

"Mama, mama, come mama!" Henry was yelling for JJ.

"I think the birthday boy wants you." Emily giggled grabbing hers and JJ coffee as they walked out the kitchen "I'll meet you in the living room."

Emily could hear JJ and Henry having a little convocation as they walked down the hall and she couldn't help but think to how quite and withdrawn they were both when Hotch, Morgan and Garcia had brought them to her home two weeks before. She was so worried about them, they all where, Not anymore. Henry was not having any more nightmares and JJ was starting to control her's more. Also JJ was looking a lot better, almost all of her bruising had gone and only the cut on her lip remained.

"Auntie Em!" Henry yelled as JJ put him on the floor and quicker than either Emily or JJ had seen, Henry waddled without falling over to Emily and wrapped his arms round her neck, hugging her.

"Good morning birthday boy." She said kissing him on the head as JJ came to sit next to her with a big bag full of presents sat on the floor by her feet.

The next three hours were filled with presents, pancakes and playing. JJ sat on the sofa watching Emily and Henry play with his new sat of cars. A feeling of pride over whelmed JJ's heart as she watched her baby boy. He had bounced back so much it was amazing. Alto he still wouldn't go near people he didn't know, he was smiling and giggling again. JJ couldn't ask for anything more.

"You had better go and get ready." Emily said as she looked up at JJ from the toy cars.

"Why where are we going?" JJ asked pretending to look confused. She knew the team had something planned for Henrys birthday but none of them were telling her anything and she had tired to get it out of all of them. She almost got Reid to spill the beans but Garcia interrupted before Reid said anything.

"I am so not telling you. My life depends on me keeping this secret. I've seen what happens when someone gets on the wrong side of Pen and i don't EVER want to go there." JJ nodded in agreement and got up to go and get ready.

90 minutes later Emily, JJ and Henry pulled up outside Hotch's house. JJ glanced at Emily who was wearing a smug smile across her face. Henry knew right away where they were.

"JACK!" He yelled from his car seat in the back. Both JJ and Emily laughed. They all got out the car and headed to the front door. They didn't need to knock as Jack flung open the door and and sprinted towards JJ almost knocking her down when he wrapped her arms round her waist.

"Hey Jack" JJ ruffled his hair.

"Jack let Auntie JJ breath" Hotch laughed at his son as he walked out the door.

"Sorry" Jack let go and put his chin to his chest like he had just been told off.

JJ knelt down to jacks level and wrapped his arms round him "That was the best hug i have ever had, thankyou." she whispered in his ear. A massive smile crossed his face.

"Give me my godson!" Garcia yelled from the step at the door with her hands on her hips. Hotch picked Jack up and walked back to the house followed by JJ and then Emily with Henry on her hip. Once they reached the door Garcia grabbed Henry from Emily and they all went into the living room where Rossi, Morgan and Reid were waiting for them. The whole place was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was cake and the things you would need for a birthday party.

"Oh My God! GARCIA!" JJ's mouth almost hit the floor when she spotted the massive pile of presents covering the large coffee table. Everyone burst out laughing. JJ turned to Emily "I don't know what your laughing at, it's your place that this is all going in" she said waving her hand at the pile.

"Oh Crap." Emily stopped laughing when she realized JJ had a point. For the rest of the day they all sat round chatting, playing, and eating.

It was getting late and Henry had fallen asleep in Garcia's arms and Jack in Hotch's.

"JJ why don't you put Jack up stairs on my bed for a bit" Hotch said getting up to put jack to bed.

"If you're sure" Hotch just smiled and nodded "Thanks"

JJ got up from her seat next to Reid and scooped her baby up from Garcia's arms.

Everyone smiled and watched JJ walk up the stairs. Morgan looked over at Garcia and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He got up from his seat and took the one next to Garcia.

"You know what princess." Morgan wrapped his arms round her.

"What?" she said as she wiped her eye.

"I think they are going to be just fine." He planted a kiss on the top of her head as she rested it on his chest.

"Yeah...yeah i think they are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN There it is, the end. I hope it was ok...not sure but i liked it. **

**in the next few weeks im going to do a christmas story (it will be light and happy) then i will go back to the dark stuff (coz i like it more). i migh even do another Harry Potter story i'll see where the mood takes me. so keep your eyes open **

**love AJ x**


End file.
